


Little Louis' Little Family

by Signature_smirk



Series: Little Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy families, M/M, Marriage, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Starting A Family, Wedding, Wedding Planning, fiances, ill add more when I need to, married, zayn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Little Louis. </p><p>Louis and Harry move on as Fiancés as they prepare for spending the rest of their lives together. Their family joins them along the way as they hope to create their own. Will they let anything get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Little Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912309) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



"Daddy, we need to go!" Louis whines as he watches Harry sip his tea.  
"We won't be late, I promise. Come here, baby," Harry says gently. Louis huffs and shuffles over, wrapping his arms around him. 

"But we need to be there early! It's our wedding shopping, not the girls," Louis argues.  
"Do you need a spanking?" Harry threatens. "Because that'd make us late."  
"No, daddy," Louis pouts. Harry leans down and kisses him slowly when he's finished his tea.  
"Good. Go get in the car."

Louis shakes his leg as Harry drives, fingers fiddling nervously with his ring.  
"Baby, calm down," Harry says gently. "There's nothing to be nervous about. We're only looking for bridesmaid dresses today."  
"I know. But what if we don't find any?"  
"Then we'll keep looking. We know what kind of dresses we want, we just need to find them," Harry says calmly. "Then we're all going to go out for a meal so everybody can get to know each other. Yes, my love?"  
"Yes, daddy. I love you," Louis smiles. Harry grins.  
"I love you, princess and I can't wait until we're officially married."

 

Anne, Gemma, Jay and all of Louis' siblings arrive at the shop a couple minutes after Harry and Louis. They introduce everybody, Jay reassuring them that it's okay if they forget the kid's names because she does, too. 

The shopkeepers aren't put off by the big group, if anything they're delighted.  
"My names Andrew and this is Helen," one of the assistants introduces.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry and this is my fiancé Louis. We're dress shopping for our 5 bridesmaids today and one flower girl," Harry smiles, shaking the assistant's hands. 

They're taken into the back where the girls are measured so they can get the right size dresses. Louis sits with Ernest, standing him on his lap and watching him bounce and gurgle. It's been a couple months since they first met, Louis and Harry taking time to just reconnect with their families properly before the stress of wedding planning takes over. So Dorris and Enerst are nearly ten months old now and it's been wonderful to watch them grow up and grow up knowing their big brother and soon to be big brother in law. And with them being nearly 10 months, Harry and Louis are 3 months away from their 2nd anniversary 

"Good lad, gonna get big and strong," Louis smiles.  
"Look at your little sister sitting so well," Harry says and points to Dorris who is letting her mum hold her while she gets measured.  
"You won't be wearing a pretty dress though," Louis grins. "You will come suit shopping with Liam and Niall, get you looking all dapper."

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' cheek.  
"You got the pictures on your phone of the kind of dresses you want?" Harry asks.  
"Yeah, they're in the bridesmaid folder," Louis tells him and Harry slips his hand into Louis' pocket to take the phone. 

"These for the bridesmaids?" Harry asks and holds a picture up.  
"Yeah and this one," Louis says as he swipes across the screen. "For the flower girl."

 

They describe a lilac maxi dress, floaty and to the floor with no chest on show to the assistant and they come back with three different dresses. Louis nods, acting like its a difficult decision when really he has fallen in love with one already.  
"Can we get some of the girls to try this one on?" Louis asks and points to his favourite. The assistant nods and takes the girls minus Dorris to the changing rooms. 

Louis and Harry's mums come and sit with them and the young twins.  
"Jay, this is my mum Anne. Mum this is Louis' mum Jay and the young twins Dorris and Ernest. I know you've met briefly,  but now you have properly," Harry says. They smile and Jay moves to sit with Anne, letting Harry take Dorris. 

Louis leans his head on Harry's shoulder, smiling up at him.  
"I'm glad we can do this with our families," Louis sighs happily. Harry grins and kisses him gently.  
"We're going to be married, Lou! Married!" Harry chuckles. Louis giggles and nods his head. 

A voice clears and they all look up to the door where Andrew is.  
"Ready to see your bridesmaids?" He asks. 

Louis nods and he opens the door. Gemma walks out, holding Phoebe's hand. Lottie holds Daisy's hand and Fizz walks out behind them. 

"Haz?" Louis asks. Harry grins.  
"I love them. They're wonderful. You like them, love?" Harry checks.  
"They're perfect. Better than I imagined. Girls, how do you feel?"  
"They're lovely. Very pretty right girls?" Lottie smiles. Phoebe and Daisy giggle and spin with each other, nodding.  
"Gem?"  
"They're great, not revealing either."

Louis claps his hands, giggling when Ernest and Dorris copy him and clap clumsily.  
"Clever little babies," Louis praises. "Yes you are!" 

The babies gurgle and blow raspberries up at their big brother and his fiancé. 

The girls go back to get changed and Harry holds Dorris up.  
"We just need this little one's dress. We wanted a more puffy dress on the bottom. Lilac like the other ones."  
"Maybe some flowers because she's he flower girl?" Louis suggests.  
"We'll be back in a few minutes," the assistants nod, eager to get to their task. 

Gemma talks to Louis' sisters to entertain the younger ones while their mums talk and while they wait for Dorris to get her dress. 

This time it takes a couple more tries and Dorris tries on four dresses before Louis and Harry finally settle on one. Dorris dances and laughs when Louis stands her up properly.  
"Pretty little princess," Louis grins. 

Gemma, Fizz and Lottie look for shoes together with Louis accompanying them. Harry goes with the younger girls and boy, Jay and Anne looking after the very little kids. They're still chatting away to each other, happy they get along so well. 

Louis allows the girls he is with to get high heels, making sure they aren't too high.  
"These are really pretty. We just need to make sure they're comfy. If we get them and you wear them around the house and they hurt we'll take them back."

Harry finds a pair of flat shoes with a little flower o the front for the younger girls, including Dorris. The young girls don't seem to care as much, but Harry makes sure they're happy to wear them before he goes to meet with Louis.

Louis grins.  
"Haz, they're so cute! Oh My god, you will all look so beautiful," Louis beams. "Come on, let's go pay."

As they pay Louis is thankful he has gotten a job since the engagement, not wanting to rely on Harry's bank completely. He works at the cafe he and Harry had their first date in. It's common for Harry to pop in, order the same thing he did back then from Louis and wait for his shift to end. When Louis is finished he'll sit with Harry, sipping his hot chocolate as they exchange happy and excited glances. As they drink they talk over what kind of things they want for the wedding, nothing serious just some ideas. 

Their mums have offered to pay too, some other family have told them they'd cover some charges, too. 

They all have fun at the restaurant, everybody able to chat properly now and get to know each other. Jay and Anne sit together, Gemma and Lottie doing the same. The kids gather round the table and just move about as they wish. Louis and Harry curl into each other's side, Harry kissing Louis' head. 

"I love you so much," Harry grins.  
"I love you, too. A whole damn lot," Louis smiles, kissing Harry's cheek.  
"We were pretty successful don't you think?"  
"Yeah," Louis sighs happily.  
"You were so good today, were nice and picked out the dresses, looked after your little siblings so well. Want to play when we get home?"  
"Yes please," Louis shudders. He hadn't gone under in so long with work and Harry's job and family they haven't played in a while.

The families say goodbye to each other, arranging when they're next meeting up. Louis is restless in the car, squirming and wriggling. 

"Sit still," Harry says. Louis feels a shiver down his spine and he settles. "Good boy. I want you to go in and get naked. Get my dildo, wait in the living room."

Louis leans over and kisses Harry's cheek when they pull up and scurries into the house. Harry waits a few minutes to give Louis a chance to do what he has told him to. He goes in, stripping his shirt off and unbuckling his belt as he goes upstairs. 

When he finds what he wants he grabs a bottle of lube and brings it all downstairs. Louis is kneeling naked on the living room floor, the CLONE-A-WILLY on the couch. 

"Good boy, look so wonderful," Harry praises as he walks behind Louis. Louis closes his eyes.  
"Thank you, daddy."  
"Come sit on my lap, baby."

Louis climbs onto Harry's knee, straddling his thighs. He holds onto his shoulders. Harry groans when Louis leans down to kiss him and his arse rubs against his dick. 

"Daddy wants to use your fucking machine tonight. Is that okay, princess?" Harry asks, dipping his head to tease Louis' nipples.  
"Yes please, daddy," Louis agrees. His hips rock back and forth until Harry tells him to stop.  
"Got to stretch you first, babe. Don't want you hurting yourself."

Harry covers three fingers in lube. Louis begs Harry to do it quickly because he just cannot wait to have the machine on. He whines when all receives is a smack to the thigh.  
"Daddy that hurt," Louis pouts.  
"There's a lot more where that came from if your going to be bratty. Take what you're given and be patient," Harry warns. Louis nods and tries to get comfy again.  
"Sorry daddy."  
"Good. Deep breaths. Relax."

Harry talks him through it, pushing two fingers in straight away and circling them over Louis' prostate. He moves them slowly to test the smaller boy, but Louis is good and he waits patiently until his daddy decides he can use his toy. 

They attach the dildo to the machine, settling Louis down on it. Harry helps Louis get comfortable so he doesn't get stuff or achy in any bad places.  
"D'you want me to strap you down?" Harry asks as he toys with the straps attached to the machine to keep the sub in the right position.  
"Please," Louis mewls, flushed from head to toe.  
"Okay, baby. I got you."

Harry sits back on the couch and smiles when it all lines up quite well, Louis between his legs on the floor, the dildo stationary in Louis' arse. He lets his boy pull down his jeans and underwear. 

"Wait," Harry says. "Open your mouth."

Louis parts his lips, feeling his cheeks heat up as Harry states down at him.  
"Good boy. Go on."

Immediately Harry's dick is inside Louis' mouth, head bobbing and tongue working wonderfully. 

"Fuck. Brilliant baby, absolutely amazing."

Louis chokes when the dildo whirs to life, slow and deep strokes pushing in and out until only the tip is left before its forcing back in again and making Louis moan. Harry toys with the remote in one hand, the other in Louis' hair. 

"Love being full of you, daddy," Louis gasps and kisses his dick.  
"So pretty, love. So beautiful," Harry says softly. Louis looks up, eyes catching Harry's.  
"I love you," he whispers.  
"I love you, too," Harry murmurs and pushes forward to kiss Louis heatedly. There's so much passion and love that Harry doesn't think he can take much longer without Louis' mouth on his dick. 

When Louis swallows him down this time Harry switches on the vibration mechanism, enjoying the high pitched moan it pulls from Louis. Then he speeds it up, the thrusts shallow yet quick and hitting Louis' prostate each time. 

"Daddy can I come?" Louis pleads. Harry shakes his head and switches it back to slow and not vibrating. It's even slower than it was to begin with, coming out completely to push all the way in painstakingly slowly. 

Louis sniffles and deflates a little.  
"What's your colour, darlin'?" Harry asks gently.  
"I'm green. Just happy to have what I've been wanting for so long," Louis explains that it was relief not sadness that made him sag.  
"Good. I want you to play with your nipples."

Louis whines and whimpers as he does so, Harry watching and touching himself to the breath taking sight in front of him. He groans out compliments before he's turning the machine back up and pushing Louis' head down. 

Louis cries, fully sobs, when Harry turns the machine off.  
"Please daddy! I need to come- I've been a good boy!" He wails. "Did I not please you?" 

Harry drops to kneel beside Louis, hugging him and kissing him gently.  
"You made feel so good, baby and you have been very well behaved. Daddy just doesn't want you to come yet. I want you to be under first so how about we get you your blindfold and gag?"  
"Y-yeah. That sounds great," Louis smiles shyly. His dick is red against his belly, swollen and blissfully achy. 

Harry covers his eyes with the blindfold, slipping the gag between his lips and pushes a cock ring down to the base of his dick. Louis makes a disappointed noise- that wasn't part of the plan. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry reprimands. "Don't be greedy. I want you to have your hands free so you can clap if you need to colour out. Clap once for yellow and twice for red."

Louis nods and groans when the machine turns back on again.  
"Shit- so gorgeous, Lou. Such a good boy for daddy. That's it, relax, let it fuck you nice and good. Bet you'll be aching after this. You'll still want my dick though, won't you?" 

Louis keens and nods his head rapidly. Always, always wants his daddy's dick. 

Harry touches himself lazily, letting Louis' noises and how he looks encourage him. He stops the machine, bends Louis forward and pushes in. It's not a stretch because the dildo was a replica of his dick but Louis cries out like its huge. 

Harry thrusts in one, two, three times and-

"Fuck. So good."

He comes inside of Louis, the smaller boy ridiculously happy about that as Harry sits him back on the dildo. The machine starts back up and he can feel the heat of his daddy's come now. 

His head gets blurry at how well his daddy is using him, just a toy to be kept open for when he needs him. Harry keeps it stationary but turns it on vibrate. 

"Let's take this of. But no coming for you yet," Harry orders. Louis whimpers and squirms to try and escape the vibrations and Harry is taking the ring off. 

His daddy holds him in his arms, whispers soft and gentle praise to help him through it. Then he drops down and takes Louis into his mouth, hand fondling Louis' balls. Louis claps. 

Harry removes the gag and asks what's wrong.  
"I need to come, please let me come," Louis begs. "If you carry on I won't be able to not come and I don't want to be naughty, daddy."  
"Okay, princess, that's okay. Come whenever you want."

Then he turns the dildo higher and doubles his efforts to get Louis to come. Louis lasts about fifteen seconds before he just can't hold on anymore and he comes in his daddy's mouth. 

"Daddy, I'm sensitive," Louis whines.  
"I said you could come. I didn't say I would turn this off. You asked to come and now I'm letting you. You can't take it back now," Harry explains.  
"Daddy!" Louis sobs. Harry smiles to himself.  
"I'll tie a vibrator to your dick if you don't hush. Now be quiet, daddy's trying to watch telly and he wants something pretty to look at, too."

Harry isn't cruel, he turns he vibrations off and he lets Louis have a drink and some cereal bar. 

"You can either sit there and have the orgasm forced out of you or you can put on a show and do it yourself. Which one?"  
"I don't think I could do it myself," Louis mumbles. "I- sorry, daddy."  
"Don't apologise. You haven't done anything wrong. My perfect boy. You sit there and when you've made daddy come again you can come, too."  
"Thank you, daddy," Louis smiles, reaching a hand out. Harry presses kisses to Louis' knuckles before he links their fingers and guides Louis' head back to his dick. 

Usually it takes Harry a bit more time to get hard, though with Louis in front of him like that it really wasn't difficult.

"Good boy. I'm so close," Harry moans, head thrown back. He comes when Louis swallows around him, bucking into Louis' mouth. Louis licks him clean before he pulls out and kisses Louis slowly. 

He kneels beside him again, turning the vibrations off and making the thrusts fast and hard, how he'd get near the end of sec. Louis whines, thighs trembling, chest heaving. 

"Be a good boy and come for daddy, there we go sweetheart," Harry encourages. Louis shakes as he comes, Harry turning it off quickly as he watches Louis slump, all energy gone. 

Harry whispers comforting praises as he unstraps and pulls up Louis. He pulls him into his lap, rubbing his back and kissing his hair repeatedly. Louis gets the blindfold off, blinking slowly up at Harry who smiles fondly down at him. 

"I've got you, baby. I'm so proud of you. Of you tonight, you in the past nearly two years, of how strong you were before you met me. I love you, Lou. Daddy's good boy."

He carries Louis into the kitchen where he makes some hot chocolate and Nutella sandwiches. Louis nuzzles his chest the whole way up to the bedroom and whines when he's put down. Harry chuckles and places the things he is carrying on the bedside table. 

"I'm here, baby. Let's get you snugly warm," Harry tells him. Louis nods, helping Harry by moving his limbs so Harry can get him into some fluffy pyjamas. He dresses himself in a jumper and sweatpants and sits at the pillows.  
"Thank you, daddy," Louis croaks out.  
"Oh love, daddy doesn't want you to have a sore throat. Come cuddle and we'll drink hot chocolate. Want to watch the good dinosaur?"  
"Oh yes please, daddy!" Louis grins, excited at watching the new film.  
"Come sit with daddy then."

Louis curls into Harry's side, kissing his jaw and humming when Harry presses a kiss to his lips.  
"My good boy. Drink some, love. And then we can eat our butties."

They eat and drink the chocolate food as they watch the film, Louis tearing up at one point because he's still kind of blurry and emotions are high. He buries his head into Harry's chest as Harry comforts him. 

Louis falls asleep half way through the film, just so tired from the taxing day with family and fun play with daddy. So Harry goes downstairs to clean up, eyebrows furrowing when he hears Louis coming downstairs. 

He looks up to find Louis sucking on a dummy and cuddling Ted.  
"Why did you leave, daddy?" Louis asks innocently. His eyes are shining, probably from crying when he lost his daddy only to find him again downstairs.  
"Just needed to clean up. Daddy thought his boy was fast asleep. C'mere," Harry smiles softly and opens his arms. Louis grins and let's Harry pick him up. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder, one hand in Harry's hair, a habit he's developed. 

"We'll get a nappy on your little bum and go back to sleep, yes love?" Harry says as he climbs the stairs. Louis nods.  
"Can you read me a story please, daddy?" Louis asks politely.  
"Yes, baby. Such a good well mannered boy," Harry praises. 

Louis flushes and grins. He sits still for his daddy putting his nappy on and listens carefully to the story his daddy reads, his slow, low voice lulling him to sleep. Harry smiles sleepily and kisses Louis' cheek. 

"Night baby, love you," he whispers and closes his eyes.  
"Night daddy, love you," Louis replies quietly in his sleep. Harry feels a burst of love in his chest and snuggles his boy extra close.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wakes up before his daddy, rolling out of bed and tip toeing down stairs. He drags a chair over so he can climb onto the counter, Ted sat there too. 

He rolls up his sleeves and opens the fridge, grabbing some eggs and flour.   
"Daddy is going to love his surprise, Ted," Louis whispers and starts cracking the eggs and sprinkling flour into the pan. He makes sure it's hot and starts stirring it.   
"Toast," he mumbles and slides four pieces of toast into the toaster. 

"Smoothie, daddy likes smoothies," Louis mutters and drags out the blender, filling it with fruit. He switches it on and gasps when he, the walls and Ted all get splattered with purple. 

"Daddy's coming!" Louis panics and tries to climb down but he slips and his hand lands in the hot pan. 

If the blender didn't worry Harry, Louis' loud cries certainly did. 

The kitchen is a mess. Louis spilt milk for the smoothie on the floor, cracked eggs on the side, redecorated with strawberry and blueberry smoothie. 

"Louis Tomlinson what on earth do you think you're doing?" Harry reprimands as he turns the oven off. The toast pings up black and smelly.   
"I tried to make daddy surprise breakfast but I hurt my hand!" Louis sobs. Harry is immediately distracted by his hurt hand. He kneels beside him, holding his wrist gently so he can see.   
"Oh baby, how? Did you touch the oven?" Harry asks as he picks Louis up. Louis nods, chest heaving with his cries and nose running. "I want you to sit and stay here while daddy tidies the mess up."

He switches the tap on and holds Louis' hand under it.   
"Thank you for trying to make daddy breakfast," Harry says gently once he's tidied up. "How about we make pancakes and smoothies together once we've got your hand fixed up?"  
"Okay daddy," Louis sniffles, hugging Harry tight. "I'm sorry for making a mess."  
"It's okay baby, you didn't mean it."

He slathers burn cream over Louis' palm and fingers before wrapping it in a gauze.   
"If that is still really hurting later we'll go to the doctors, okay?" Harry says as he feeds Louis some medicine to help with the pain.   
"Okay, daddy. Pancakes now?" Louis asks. Harry chuckles.

Harry puts music on his phone, dancing around as he goes to the fridge and back to the oven. Louis giggles and dances too. He grins as his daddy leans down to kiss him, whining when he pulls away. 

"Sorry, baby. Once the pancakes are done you can have as many kisses as you like," Harry smiles, ruffling Louis' hair.   
"Okay, daddy. We still make smoothies?"  
"Yes. What would you like in the smoothies?" Harry asks as he tips the pancake onto the plate and starts another one.   
"Strawberry, raspberry, banana?"  
"That sounds lovely, sweetheart," Harry smiles, dipping down to kiss Louis. Louis beams at the praise. 

They sit at the table, Harry lifting Louis up to sit on the stool. Louis thanks his daddy happily as he starts to eat his pancakes.   
"These are lovely, daddy. Thank you," Louis smiles.   
"Good. We can watch home if you want to?" Harry suggests, watching Louis excitedly try his smoothie.   
"The alien one?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah, the alien one, love."  
"Yes please daddy."

Harry brings their smoothies into the living room with them and wraps them up in a blanket as they watch home. Louis rests his head in his daddy's lap and cuddles Ted to his chest as they watch the film, Harry running his finger through Louis' hair. 

"So beautiful, baby, daddy loves you so much," Harry murmurs lovingly. Louis turns to stare up at him, smiling softly.   
"I love you, too, daddy."

They grin at each other for a couple moments before Harry dips down to kiss Louis quickly. Louis giggles when Harry repeatedly kisses his neck.   
"That tickles, daddy!" Louis laughs, holding Harry's head. Harry chuckles.   
"C'mon, bubs, let's watch the film."

They watch the film, Harry letting Louis watch it while he changes his nappy to keep him occupied.   
"Been so good, don't get upset now when daddy does your nappy!" Harry praises and cuddles Louis where he lays on the floor. Louis beams, wriggling slightly and patting at his daddy   
"I'm a good boy?" Louis asks.   
"You're the best boy," Harry says softly. "My good boy."  
"Daddy's good boy,"Louis mumbles to himself, nodding his head as Harry picks him up. 

"Where we going, daddy?"  
"We are going shopping. I've made a shopping list so you can sit in the trolley and read what I need to get, okay?"  
"Yes, daddy," Louis agrees, thrilled at the opportunity to help his daddy. 

He sits in the trolley, holding the list in front of him as Harry pushes the trolley up and down the aisles.   
"What's first, baby?" Harry asks. Louis puckers his lips and grins when Harry kisses him.   
"Strawberries," Louis reads, pointing over in the direction they have to go in. 

They make their way through the list, Louis occasionally asking for other things.   
"Daddy can we get marshmallows?" Louis asks.   
"No, love, we've got someone the house," Harry says and grabs some biscuits instead.   
"But these ones are bigger!" Louis whines.   
"Do you want to be punished?" Harry asks. "Because if you continue to be a brat the minute we get home you're over my knee."  
"No, daddy. Sorry," Louis sniffles. 

Harry softens, holding him close and kissing his hair.   
"Good boy," he whispers.   
"Love you, daddy," Louis mumbles.   
"I love you, too, princess," Harry smiles. "Do you want to make some ice cream sundaes? We can have ice cream, brownies, sweeties," Harry suggests.   
"Oh yes please, daddy!" Louis gasps, nodding his head quickly. Harry chuckles and kisses his cheek.

They get the things they will need for that. Louis hands Harry an item so he can put it on the till, until the trolley is empty aside from Louis. Harry loads everything into the bags and into the trolley, paying and thanking the cashier. 

Louis whines because he's tired on the way home. He rubs at his eyes and sucks on his thumb slowly. Harry coos sympathetically.   
"When we get home you can have a nap. Okay, baby?" Harry asks. 

 

When he pulls up, Harry lifts Louis out of the car and brings him up to bed. He gets his dummy and Ted and tucks him in. Louis sighs happily when Harry kisses his head and cuddles into his side. 

Harry puts the shopping away, tidies the living room and puts a wash on. He showers quickly, letting the hot water relax his muscles, ease the ache in his joints. As he washes his torso he sighs, noticing that he's been getting pudgy. Where he used to be muscly there is less definition and he's gone soft and chubby. 

He closes his eyes and wills the tears away. Will Louis still find him attractive? Has Louis noticed? He knows Louis loves him, but the niggling voice in the back of his head asks him who could love that?

"Daddy?" Louis calls out when he wakes up. Harry turns the shower off and wraps the towels around his hips and shoulders.   
"Yes, baby?" Harry asks, sitting on the bed. Louis smiles up at him and crawls toward him. 

"I missed you," Louis pouts.   
"Sorry, sweetheart. Daddy was tidying. And getting clean. Let's get you in the bath, stinky," Harry smiles. When Louis huffs and playfully runs away Harry's smile drops and he sighs. 

"Daddy, I'm nakey!" Louis sings as he waits for his daddy.   
"Okay, princess. Coming now."

Harry pulls on some joggers and a t shirt, frowning down at himself.   
"Daddy?" Louis asks from where he is stood in the doorway. Harry looks up and smiles sadly. "What's wrong?"  
"Daddy just feels a little down, baby. I'm okay," Harry reassures him and brings him back into the bathroom. Louis makes a sad noise and wraps his arms around Harry. 

"Daddy makes me feel better when I'm sad. W-we an make ice cream and have cuddles?" Louis suggest nervously, eyes starting to water.   
"Oh, baby, no. It's okay, don't cry. Cuddles and ice cream sound lovely, I can't think of anything better than being with you," Harry soothes. They hold each other tight and share sweet, loving kisses while the bath runs. 

Harry puts some quiet music on and takes his time washing Louis, massaging bubbles into his hair and skin. Louis asks for kisses and what he asks for he gets. 

They make their ice cream sundaes and curl up with lots of blankets and teddies on the couch as they watch Mulan. Louis kisses Harry's head when he sees him getting sleepy. 

"Let's go to bed, daddy."

Harry carries Louis upstairs and they curl up beneath the covers, exchanging chaste kisses and 'I love you's. 

"I don't want my daddy to be sad," Louis whispers. Harry smiles softly.   
"It's okay, love. You helped so much, were such a brilliant boy for daddy."

Louis smiles and tucks himself beneath Harry's chin to fall asleep with Ted between them. 

Harry sighs and closes his eyes. He and big Louis need a chat. He hasn't felt this shitty since he was a lanky teenager with acne who was scared about his sexuality and he thinks it's about time he actually did something about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Louis are slightly on edge, Harry nervous to bring it up and Louis worried about Harry. Louis isn't little. He wakes up after Harry, the bed empty and cold. 

He wraps the blanket around his shoulders and goes searching for Harry. Harry is leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of tea. Louis goes to stand beside him, thanking him quietly when he slides over a cup of tea. 

"Had breakfast?" Louis asks.   
"I was waiting to see what you wanted. Gonna have granola and Greek yogurt," Harry mumbles, avoiding Louis' gaze.   
"That sounds nice," Louis agrees. He gulps down his tea, trying to think of a way to ease the tension. 

They sit together at the table once Harry's made their breakfast.   
"Oh this is ridiculous!" Louis  exclaims when Harry finishes his breakfast and gets up silently. 

Harry sighs, but doesn't turn around. Louis stands up and walks round to Harry, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

"What's wrong? Let me help you how you help me," Louis whispers. Harry turns around and kisses Louis slowly.   
"Can we go sit down?" Harry asks. Louis smiles softly and tugs him towards the living room. 

They sit facing each other, legs crossed, on the couch. Harry opens his mouth to talk, but sighs and closes it. Louis rests a gentle hand on his thigh. 

"Hey, take your time," Louis says softly.   
"I uhm- I feel really shitty and self conscious. I've put weight on and I'm really not happy with the way I look. But I occasionally get really down or numb to everything even when my life is great. And yesterday it really just  hit hard," Harry explains, eyes watering slightly.

Louis feels like he can't breathe.   
"How long have you felt like this?" Louis asks. He shifts forward until he is nearly in Harry's lap. Harry links his fingers with Louis' and rests their hands on Louis' knees. 

"Maybe about three, four months?" Harry estimates. He stares at their hands as he wills the tears away. Louis swallows the lump in his throat and pulls Harry forward. As he lies back Harry lies on him, sobbing into his chest. He runs his fingers through Harry's hair comfortingly. 

"I know that this might not make much difference, but I think you're absolutely stunning. I'm so in love with you that everything about you is attractive. Your dimples? They're gorgeous and a great reminder that you're smiling. Your big hands? You use them so well to make me feel so good, sexual or not. Your smile is infectious. Your tummy is so pretty. I loved it when you were all hard and muscular and I love it now when you're a bit more soft and cuddly. Your limbs go on for days and they hold me down and comfort me and carry me so well. Even your feet. I am pretty sure I have a Harry Styles fetish. And one day I'll even have your last name. D'you know how amazing that is Harry? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you. I've watched you grow slightly taller, watched your acne flare up because it turns out your skin doesn't like having my come on it for too long," Louis sighs. "It was a shame you looked so pretty."

Harry laughs wetly.   
"I love you, Lou. So much. Thank you," Harry sniffles.   
"I love you, too, Haz. Have you thought about what you wanted to do about it?"   
"I was thinking about going to the doctors so I could see what they say and what they recommend. His voice is still thick with tears and he has already soaked through Louis' shirt.   
"C'mon, let's have some hot chocolate and brownies," Louis smiles. "We can have the marshmallows I really wanted, too."

That gets a smile.   
"I want you to know that this doesn't mean I don't enjoy and love you. The past nearly two years has been the best time of my life, Lou. And I love you lots. I'm just a little broken," Harry says and his smile is gone again. Louis shakes his head, kissing Harry.   
"I don't think you're broken. This could happen to anyone. C'mon let's get up."

They make hot chocolate together and Harry brings the biscuits in with them. Louis is glad he brought the blanket in so they can sit on the couch again.   
"I'll make an appointment tomorrow," Harry sighs.   
"Okay. D'you want me to come with you?" Louis asks as he sips his drink.   
"Yes please. I need you more than ever now," Harry says quietly. "Thank you for all of the support. You're absolutely brilliant."

"You've supported me everyday for nearly two years, I think it's about time I returned the favour," Louis laughs lightly. "Besides, what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?"  
"Mm, fiancé," Harry grins lazily. "I love the sound of that."  
"Me too," Louis giggles. He leans up to capture Harry's lips, humming as they move together slowly. 

"I love you, baby," Harry whispers.   
"I love you, too, daddy," Louis smiles, kissing him again and again. "I really fucking love you."

Louis holds Harry's hand the whole time they're in the doctors, silently comforting him as he answers the doctors questions and talks about how he feels. The doctor recommends a therapist after Harry has gone back twice and puts him on the waiting list. 

It's hard, Harry let's himself be more emotional around Louis and sometimes Louis has to hold Harry as he cries himself to sleep. Sometimes Harry just feels like he can't be alone so he goes to work with Louis or Louis will go to work with him. 

The waiting list isn't too long for Harry and he is at his first session a month before his and Louis' second anniversary. 

Louis comes to his rest session, but steps out of the room when the therapist asks him to. He waits in the car for Harry, accepting the hug Harry pulls him into when he gets in. 

"Lou," Harry wails, burying his face in his hands. Louis coos softly and climbs into Harry's lap, smoothing his hair and kissing his head.   
"It's okay, Haz. Everything's okay," Louis whispers. Harry holds him tight, sobbing into his chest. 

"I want to start going to the gym again," Harry says over breakfast. When Harry first told Louis how he felt Louis suggested eating healthier again, instead of ordering food so often. Harry has started running and working out at home, but Louis always makes sure he isn't doing too much and is eating enough.   
"Yeah? I'll come with you," Louis suggests.   
"But I love you all soft and pudgy," Harry whines. Louis flushes.   
"Don't be silly," Louis dismisses.   
"I do, you're so pretty and fuck-"

Harry moves over to Louis, kissing him heatedly. He lifts him up, carrying him up the stairs and dropping him on the bed. Louis pulls him back down with him as they both kick off their boxers.   
"Lie down, daddy," Louis says. "Please?"

Harry smiles and kisses him again before he lies back on the bed.   
"On your belly," Louis tells him. Harry obediently rolls over and tries to settle. Louis straddles the back of his thighs, kissing his shoulders softly. 

"You look so beautiful, all soft and pretty," Louis whispers as his hands massage down Harry's back.   He pays special attention to the soft pudge around his hips, moaning as he squeezes them gently. His dick presses against Harry's leg, giving him something to rub against. 

He moves down to grope Harry's bum, listening to Harry whimper quietly.   
"Such a pretty little bum, so cute."

Harry moans loudly as Louis sucks a bruise into his thigh.   
"You're absolutely gorgeous, perfect. My daddy, my Harry, my fiancé."  
"I love you, Lou," Harry mumbles into the pillows.   
"I love you, Haz. Forever."  
He lets Harry turn over. He kisses back up his calves, humming when he gets to the stretch arks on Harry's knees.   
"I remember when these appeared. You seemed quite down about them," Louis comments.   
"I didn't want you to not find me attractive," Harry mutters.   
"I could come in my pants just from looking at you, Haz. But I'm not allowed, am I?. Still not convinced you're not an angel, but I'm going to keep you on earth as long as possible."

Harry chuckles. His eyes are filling up again and he's sighs.   
"I'm sorry for being like this," he apologises and wipes at his eyes.   
"Hey, don't. When I'm little- even when I'm not if I'm being real - I cry all the time. I think you've cried less going through this than I have, Haz," Louis says gently.   
"Sorry for making you upset."

Louis slowly makes his way up Harry's body, lips forming pretty bruises at his laurel tattoos. He nips at each of Harry's nipples which makes Harry giggle and bat at him.

Then he kisses Harry slowly and passionately. Louis feels like time stands still and nothing else exists. How cliche. 

"You remember when I was still telling you stuff about Zayn? Because there was some stuff I hadn't mentioned or because we'd not long been together. You got upset them. Not because I'd made you sad, but because you felt bad knowing I did. I couldn't help it, you were being empathetic and you loved me. That's exactly what's happening now," Louis explains. He lies down next to Harry and accepts the kiss he gets easily. 

"So clever," Harry whispers and his hand trails up, over Louis' bum and his hips and his pudgy belly. "So beautiful. I meant what I said before, your little tummy deserves endless attention."  
"I believe you called it pudge," Louis points out as Harry situates himself between his legs. Harry grins up at him and bites his thigh, tongue laving over the sting. 

"You are pudgy and you are sinfully arousing. I think all of my cooking and baking definitely helped," he agrees and his hands hold Louis' hips. He moans lewdly as his thumbs push into the fat on Louis' tummy. "I wouldn't have you any other way. You're so curvy and soft and beautiful and-"  
"You do realise that's how I view you?" Louis asks nervously. "I think you look incredible when you aren't super chiselled. There's just something about it that makes me want to taste every inch of your skin, come in the dimples of your back. I'd love you if you were three hundred pounds heavier."

Harry moves forward to kiss Louis fiercely, tongues tangling as their moans are swallowed. He hunches his back and groans when his dick rubs over Louis' belly. Louis whimpers, his dick slightly to the left of Harry's and being brushed up against every time Harry ruts against his tummy. His nails dig into Harry's shoulders, back arching into the treatment. Harry pants into his mouth, eyes squeezed closed as he swears loudly and comes onto Louis' belly. 

Louis sniffles when Harry pulls away and pouts up at him.   
"I'll rim you?" Harry offers. Louis grins. 

It really doesn't take long for Louis to come, Harry licking enthusiastically at his home.   
"Daddy!" Louis cries out and pulls on his hair. Harry lifts his head up and admires the love bites he's left on Louis' tummy and hips and how lovely their come looks together. 

They tangle their legs together underneath the sheets and both fall asleep feeling a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis is at work when his phone starts to buzz. He checks it quickly under the desk table he is cleaning and frowns. 

From Andy:  
Harry needs you. Be careful. 

To Andy:  
I'll be there as soon as possible.

Louis nips into the back and takes his apron off, wiping his hands on his jeans.   
"Sorry, Roy, I've really got to go. It's an emergency," Louis babbles, trying to get all of his stuff from his little storage compartment.   
"It's alright, Lou, you only had another hour or two. Jane is coming in a minute so we'll be fine. I hope everything is okay."

Roy and Jane are the old couple that run the cafe, have done for years. They're easy going and very kind. They ask about how Harry is every time Louis comes into work and are saving up to by them a wedding present. 

Louis practically runs to Harry's shop, heart nearly stopping when he sees Harry in a ball on the floor. He's got his eyes scrunched closed and he flinches when the door to the shop opens and closes., but he doesn't look up. 

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Louis asks gently as he sits in front of a very tense Harry. Harry shivers and sobs when Louis lays a gentle hand on his knee. 

"Water?" Andy asks, offering the bottle of water to Louis. Louis smiles gratefully and sets it down beside Harry.   
"Will you look at me, gorgeous?" Louis says quietly. Harry peeks his head shyly. His eyes are red and Louis doesn't doubt Harry's vision is blurry. "Are you going to come home?"

Harry shakes his head.   
"Where are we going to keep you then?" Louis smiles softly. Harry doesn't seem impressed. "C'mon, love. Drink some water and sit on a real chair?" 

Harry let's Louis hoist him up onto the chair behind him and force a water bottle into his hand. Louis smooths his hair back away from his face, kissing his cheek.   
"I love you."

Harry nods quickly, desperately to try and show that he feels the same.   
"I know, Haz, I know," Louis soothes. "How about I ask Andy what happened?"  
"No!" Harry exclaims, voice hoarse from crying. He clears his throat and tries again. "No, I can tell you."  
"Okay, it'll be okay."

"Zayn came in, he-he asked how you were, said he's seen us around. He told me he wanted you back. Before he left he looked so smug and said how he really fancied a hot chocolate in his favourite cafe, were you work. Did he come to you?"  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Shit. No, I left as soon as Andy text. Jesus Christ,"Louis worries nervously. He stands and paces back and forth, back and forth. 

"Daddy what do we do?" Louis wails, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.   
"Princess, come here. Daddy's got you," Harry sighs, settling back into their usual roles. Yes, he needs a lot of comfort, too, but looking after Louis gives him a purpose and helps him. 

"We should go to the police, Lou. Tell them why Zayn would be after you and what happened when you were together. It's never too late to do something about it."  
"Daddy, that's scary!" Louis whimpers.   
"I know, baby. It is. But I think you can be my really good, brave boy and do it. Yeah?" Harry encourages.   
"Yeah," Louis nods, rubbing his cheek against Harry's shoulder. "You'll be there?"  
"Hopefully. Sometimes hey might say we have to be alone, but we'll be right back together again," Harry reassures. Louis is shaking. 

Harry guides the water bottle to Louis' lips.   
"Thank you," Louis sighs and wipes his eyes again. "I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, Lou. C'mon, let's go."

Harry tells Louis to ring Liam and tell him where they're going. Liam is alarmed, but tries to keep calm for their sake. Harry tells him to be careful, the last time Zayn saw Louis he lived in the house Liam and Niall live in now. 

Louis is surprisingly calm at the police station, staring blankly at the table as he recounts the horrible things he has been through with Zayn. The police officer that deals with them is very patient and reassuring. They're told that they'll be called in if they need more information and they will find Zayn. 

Louis and Harry simply pull their clothes off until they only have their boxers on as they walk up the stairs, silently curling together on the bed.   
"Thank you for being so kind and patient before," Harry mumbles, his hand rubbing Louis' thigh gently. The soft touch has goosebumps raising on Louis' skin.   
"Thank you for helping me. And for asking for help when you needed it," Louis whispers. 

Harry's lips ghost over Louis' like he's scared of doing it for real. Louis exhales shakily and wets his lips, tongue swiping over Harry's lip with the action. Harry gulps. 

Their breaths mingle as their foreheads press together, Louis shuffling forward until he's nearly in Harry's lap. He makes the first proper kiss, their lips fitting together for a brief moment before they pull away again. 

Their hands move slowly as they brush up against soft sides and delicate skin. They settle were they have for the past two years, movements seeming so natural and automatic. Harry smiles softly and knocks his nose against Louis'. Louis giggles quietly, an unspoken joke between them that ends up with wide smiles and happy laughs. 

They end up lying back, lazy grins on their faces as they gaze at each other.   
"Are we okay?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah, I think we are," Harry nods. "We can't let this stop us from doing what we like. The police are on our side and we have an anniversary coming up and then a wedding."  
"Are we doing anything for our anniversary or are we just trying to save up for the wedding?"  
"I was thinking we could do something, just not too expensive. I've got an idea, but I'm going to think some more before I tell you."

Louis pouts and bats his eyelashes up at Harry. Harry chuckles and kisses him gently.   
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, baby."

When they wake up Louis is determined to keep Harry's mind off of yesterday's happenings, so he kisses his way down Harry's chest. He smirks up at him when he reaches the waistband of Harry's boxers. 

Harry combs his fingers through Louis' hair, holding a handful to tug at. Louis moans, head tipping back as Harry pulls harder.   
"Your hairs grown a lot. I like it," Harry comments casually. Louis closes his eyes as Harry loosens the grip on his hair. He shivers and nuzzles Harry's hip.   
"Can I suck your dick please, daddy?" Louis asks hopefully. 

Harry considers telling Louis to turn over with his arse up, to let Harry fuck between his cheeks until his daddy comes but not really  fuck him. But he thinks after they day they've had Louis should get what he wants. 

"I'd love that, baby," Harry smiles. Louis sighs in relief, raising his hand until Harry links their fingers together. 

They get comfy, Louis starting slow as he licks along Harry's laurel tattoos and sucks a bruise between them both. Harry groans as Louis mouths over his dick straining in his boxers, hips pushing up to meet Louis. 

Louis grins when Harry gasps as he breaths hotly over the wet patch on his boxers.   
"You're so good to me," Harry compliments. "So beautiful."  
"Thank you, daddy," Louis mumbles as he feels the heat creeping up his neck. 

He hooks the fingers of his free hand into Harry's boxers and pulls them down.   
"Your dick is so pretty."  
"Thank you, princess," Harry smiles. He knows most guys wouldn't want their dick called pretty or cute like Louis does so often, but Harry knows that words like that are what Louis thinks are most complementing. 

Louis  tugs Harry's boxers down until he can suck one of his balls into his mouth. The hand in Louis' hair tightens and Harry swears loudly. The small boy pulls away, licking his lips before kissing up from his balls to the top of his dick. He sucks he head into his mouth, tongue massaging the sensitive nerves hidden by foreskin.   
"Fuck, Lou. So good. Such a good boy."

Louis hums happily around Harry as he takes more of him into his mouth. He goes slow, knows his daddy doesn't like it rushed and likes taking his time. The fact that Louis knows exactly how Harry likes it turns him on even more. He can feel his balls draw tight as Louis works his hand around the part of Harry's dick he cant reach without straining. 

Harry's hips stutter and he moans brokenly as he comes into Louis' mouth. He nudges Louis' head away and taps his bottom lip. Louis opens his mouth, showing Harry's come on his tongue. 

"Swallow, good boy," Harry allows after letting his gaze burn over Louis' watery eyes and flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Louis swallows, closing his eyes and lying on Harry. His head rests just above Harry's hip, limbs wrapping themselves around Harry's leg.   
"Come up here, princess, daddy wants some cuddles."

Louis mewls and crawls up until he can collapse onto Harry's chest.   
"There we go," Harry sighs contently and pats Louis' bum. Louis hums quietly. "I think my baby should come if he wants to."

"No thanks, daddy. I'm tired," Louis huffs. He yawns and smushes his face further into Harry's chest.   
"Okay, lovely. Let's get you in some pyjamas," Harry smiles. He climbs off the bed and signals for Louis to come over to him. Louis shakes his head and whimpers. "Baby, c'mon. It'll take a few minutes."  
"Daddy, no!" Louis wails. Harry turns round, shocked.  

"Oh lovey, what's wrong?" Harry asks gently as he climbs back over to Louis.   
"Daddy, I want cuddles!"

Harry frowns, confused.   
"You can have cuddles after you've got pyjamas on, love."

He manhandles Louis into a nappy and a pair of matching pyjama shorts and top with unicorns  on.   
"Look at your new pyjamas, baby. Daddy bought them the other day," Harry says and tries to distract Louis.   
"Try to take a couple deep breaths, sweetheart."

Louis nods and tries to do as his daddy said. Harry hands him Ted and sits beside Louis. He pushes his hair away from his eyes and kisses his forehead.  He has a feeling this has something to do with the stress of the day, but doesn't want to try and have little Louis comprehend that. 

"Baby, tell me what's wrong."  
"I don't know, daddy! I just feel sad," Louis sniffles and leans against Harry's shoulder. Harry rubs his back soothingly.   
"That's okay, princess. We all get a little down sometimes. How about daddy goes and makes us a nice treat?"  
"Yes please. Carry?" Louis begs. Harry nods and picks his baby up. 

"I think we can watch big hero 6 while we eat this. I could paint your nails and do the face masks we bought."

Louis clings to Harry and thanks him with a kiss to the cheek.   
"You're the best daddy ever."  
"You're the best baby ever," Harry grins. Louis' eyes are still watery and red and his bottom lips keeps giving the occasional wobble so Harry pushes a dummy into his mouth to comfort him. 

Louis sits swinging his legs as he watches his daddy put some meringues, strawberries and cream in a bowl.   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis smiles and wriggles.   
"You are very welcome, princess."

They sit in bed, eating their treats as they watch big hero 6. Louis still has to sniffle because his nose is runny after crying. Harry holds him by the chin and helps him blow his nose before he lets him carry on eating. 

Once they've finished Harry let's Louis pick his favourite nail varnish- a lilac colour like the theme of their wedding -and face mask. So he smothers some gooey gel onto Louis' face, careful of his eyes. The he warns Louis to be still and starts to paint his nails. 

"You look beautiful even with this goop on your face," Harry smiles and kisses Louis carefully on the lips. He doesn't fancy tasting the face mask.   
"Thank you, daddy. For cheering me up," Louis says quietly, looking up at Harry shyly.   
"That's okay, love. You cheer daddy up when he's upset don't you?"  
"I try," Louis nods. Harry grins.   
"You do cheer me up. Very well, sweetheart."

They talk about the film, Louis watching with baited breath. Harry pauses the film and takes Louis into the bathroom to wash his face mask off. 

"Be careful so you don't get any nail varnish on the bed, babe," Harry tells him and tucks him in so they can finish the film. They cuddle close, Louis asking every thirty seconds if his nails are dry yet and when they finally are he squeezes his daddy in a tight hug. 

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' head.   
"Such a good baby boy for your daddy. I'm going to turn the light off now so give daddy a kiss before you can't see."  
"Na night, love you," Louis whispers and kisses Harry slowly.   
"Night night, baby. Daddy loves you," Harry murmurs and kiss Louis again and again before he flicks the lamp off. 

They snuggle down together and Harry shakes his head with a soft laugh as he notices Louis struggling to keep his eyes open.   
"We can finish this tomorrow morning," Harry decides.   
"No! Daddy it's nearly over," Louis whines.   
"Baby, it's your bedtime. As soon as you wake up you can watch it. Daddy will make you breakfast and we can eat while we finish it, okay?"  
"Yes daddy," Louis sighs. 

Harry kisses his head and pulls him closer. It may have been a shit day, but they handled it well and together, they feel unstoppable.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis pats Harry on the head until he wakes up.   
"Big hero 6?"

Harry groans as he stretches out. He rubs at his eyes and nods.   
"Of course, love. Just like I promised. Give daddy kisses."

Louis smiles and kisses Harry quickly. Harry puts big hero six on and grabs a nappy, lying Louis so he can see the television while he gets his nappy done.   
"Daddy no," Louis whines.   
"Louis, you haven't been naughty while having your nappy changed in ages. Don't start now," Harry scolds.   
"It's cold," Louis pouts. Harry smiles softly and promises it will be quick.

He changes Louis' nappy, kissing his soft tummy before he tugs his pyjamas back over it.   
"Daddy's going to make breakfast, love. Okay?" Harry says as he tucks Louis back into bed.   
"Okay, daddy. Will it be yummy?"  
"Very," Harry smiles. Louis grins and kisses Harry's cheek before pushing his dummy back into his mouth. 

Harry makes Nutella on toast, a warm bottle of milk and some yogurt. Louis waves at Harry as he comes in.   
"Eat this while your bottle cools down, baby," Harry says. He takes Ted and places him on top of the pillows.   
"Why can't Ted sit with me?" Louis pouts.   
"Because I don't want you to get food on Ted. Ted wouldn't like getting all sticky now, would he?" Harry explains.   
"No. But I can have him when I'm done?" Louis asks hopefully.   
"Yes, baby. You can cuddle him while you have your bottle."

Harry eats a piece of toast and his yogurt, chuckling when Louis beams at him and announces he is finished.   
"Let's clean your hands."  
"What are we doing today, daddy?" Louis asks, letting Harry wash his hands.   
"Should we go see Niall and Liam? We can go to their house and maybe go out for dinner?"  
"Yes please!"

Harry dresses Louis in black leggings and one of  his big jumpers. Louis beams when Harry calls him beautiful and puckers his lips for a kiss his daddy is more than happy to give. 

Liam and Niall are happy to see their friends, Niall smiling mischievously as tickles Louis. Louis giggles and gasps for breath, shouting for his daddy and Liam to rescue him. Liam fakes bravery and scoops him up into his arms, kissing his head. 

"Safe and sound. Away from smelly Niall," Liam grins. Louis laughs at Niall's expense. Niall pouts.   
"Well- I was going to make a cake and ask for your help today. But if you think I'm smelly it doesn't matter," Niall sighs sadly, going to walk away. Louis gasps and jumps down to chase Niall.   
"I sorry Ni. You not smelly," Louis apologises around his dummy. He wraps his arms around Niall, smiling when Niall picks him up and squeezes him back.   
"It's okay, Lou. We can make it later, let's go make everybody a drink."

"Daddy tea?" Louis asks as he toddles into the living room. He was in the kitchen helping Niall make the drinks when Niall asked him to go ask his daddy if he wants a drink, too. 

Louis clambers into Harry's lap and plays with his curls. Harry smiles, looking down expectantly at Louis until he makes eye contact. Louis smiles obliviously at Harry, unaware of how fond Harry is right in that moment.   
"Yes please, princess. Does daddy get kisses?" Harry asks with a smile. Louis kisses his lips gently over and over again until Harry has to remind him to go tell Niall that he wants a drink. "Good boy."  
"Love daddy," Louis mumbles and kisses him once more.   
"Love Louis."

Harry grins and watches Louis waddle quickly towards the kitchen. Liam chuckles.   
"When are we going suit shopping? Louis told Niall but you know what he's like, I don't know if it's the right day."  
"We're getting your two and Ernest's in a week. Me and Lou are going to shop at around and wait a while to get ours," Harry answers. Liam nods and puts it in his calendar. 

When Louis and Niall come back in Louis has a warm bottle, shyly smiling up at his daddy. Harry grins.   
"Come on, in my lap."

Louis snuggles into his daddy's embrace and parts his lips. Harry chuckles, teasing Louis with the bottle by running it over his lips to coat them in milk but not pushing it into his mouth. 

"Daddy!" Louis whines. Harry kisses him and soothes him when he notices the slight wobble in his bottom lip.   
"Okay, lovey, okay. There we go, shhh. Amazing. You going to be a good boy and drink it all up for daddy?" 

Louis nods, hands holding Harry's wrist where he holds the bottle, eyes locked together as Harry stares lovingly down at him. Harry brushes his fingers over his soft cheek, kissing his nose gently.   
"So pretty, so wonderful," Harry compliments. Louis beams up at him. 

Liam and Niall are curled up on the other couch, Niall smiling as Liam slides down to rest his head in his lap. He combs his fingers through his hair, kisses his head with soft lips. Liam hums and pulls Niall down for a kiss.   
"Love you Li," Niall whispers. Liam kisses him again for food measure.   
"I love you too, babe." 

Louis sucks on his dummy as he curls into Harry's chest, his daddy stroking his hair. He zones out as he drifts towards sleep in his daddy's arms. 

Niall and Louis take charge of making the cake, scolding their respective boyfriends if they don't follow the instructions. Louis grins smugly whenever Niall takes his side in a debate with his daddy or Liam. Harry narrows his eyes at him playfully and laughs as Louis sticks his tongue out. 

"Cheeky baby."  
"Daddy!" Louis grins. Harry smiles and his eyes crinkle as he leans down to kiss Louis' soft cheek.   
"Baby!"  
"Ni Li!" Louis shouts. He gets a kiss from each of them, too, feet swinging happily.

They have a fun day, eating the cake they made after they eat dinner before Harry and Louis hug Niall and Liam goodbye and go home. Louis is good and let's daddy put him in the bath. He gets washed and watches Harry get a quick shower before they get into bed. Harry gives Louis his bottle as they lie together. Louis yawns and kisses Harry after finishing his bottle, nuzzling his chest to go to sleep. 

"Night baby, daddy loves you," Harry whispers.   
"Love daddy."

Harry and Louis pick up Liam and Niall up a week later before picking Ernest up, too. His car seat is between Louis and Niall in the back of the car. The two boys are cooing and interacting with the baby. 

They get to the suit shop, greeting the assistants and introducing everybody. Everybody gets measured, Louis soothing a disgruntled Ernest as he gets measured. 

Louis and Harry sit with Ernest, Niall's and Liam coming out in two different suits after they've described the kind of thing they're looking for. 

Louis bounces Ernest on his knee, shaking the finger clasped in Ernest's fist. Niall comes out in a light grey suit with a light purple waistcoat. Liam is wearing a darker grey, with a grey waistcoat and thin purple tie. 

"What do you think, Ernie?"Louis asks. He looks to Harry as Ernest babbles.   
"I like them both. If Ernest is walking down the aisle with Dorris then he'd be best in the light grey one. And Niall and Liam could be in the darker one with the purple tie."  
"I like that idea. Ni? Li?" Louis asks. Niall and Liam agree easily, telling them that it's not their wedding so they'll wear whatever Louis and Harry want them to. 

"Can we see the blonde one in the darker grey and this little one in the light grey?" Louis smiles. Niall narrows his eyes at him, giving up and smiling when Louis grins cheekily at him. Liam takes Ernest, patting his bum as they go to get changed. 

Louis grins at Harry.   
"Happy, princess?" Harry smiles, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders to bring him into a hug. Louis nods, kissing Harry's jaw.   
"I'm so excited to get married to you," Louis sighs contently. He hums as Harry kisses him, giggling when they're interrupted by Ernest crawling over to pat at them. 

"Hey little man! Look at you," Louis coos, standing Ernest on his lap to see his suit properly. Harry grins and fastens the waist coat.   
"So handsome and grown up," Harry smiles, getting an armful of Ernest as he leans into him and Louis let's him go. "You two okay with that?" Harry asks Niall and Liam.   
"Yeah. They're great, will look lovely matching everything."

They tell the assistant that they want to buy two dark grey suits and purple ties with Niall and Liam's measurements and a light grey suit with purple waistcoat in Ernest's measurements. Liam gasps to get Ernest's attention and scoops him up high in the air to hear him giggle before making car noises as he scurries off to get changed. Niall grins, laughing at his amazing boyfriend. 

"So I was wondering if I could ask you to do something on your wedding day," he mumbles, seeming more nervous than Louis has ever seen him.   
"What's up, Ni?" Harry asks. Niall smiles shyly and his pale cheeks flush pink.   
"Can you do the whole throwing the bouquet thing but just turn and give it to Liam? I'd then like to propose to him. I understand if you don't want me to because it's your big day," Niall explains. Louis and Harry are on their feet, pulling him into a hug.   
"That sounds amazing. We'll do it together, right Lou?" Harry smiles. Louis nods his head eagerly.   
"Go get changed before Liam is suspicious. Love you, Ni," Louis grins.   
"Love you both," Niall smiles and Harry says it's back. 

When they drop Ernest off at home they stay for dinner, Harry helping Jay cook while Louis plays with his siblings. They take pictures and play silly games that no one is quite sure the rules of, but they enjoy it nonetheless. Niall and Liam love becoming even more  a part of Louis' family, running around after the girls and reading to them when they ask. 

When they go there are hugs all round and promises to see them soon. Niall and Liam are both hugged tight when they are dropped off at their house, Harry and Louis thanking them for being so helpful and lovely. 

They fall into bed happy and grinning.   
"I love you, so much, baby," Harry whispers as Louis kisses his cheek. He catches Louis' lips in a slow, passionate kiss.   
"I love you lots, too, daddy. Can we have a little party so all of our family that is coming to the wedding can meet? It'd be nice for us to meet everyone."  
"That sounds lovely, Lou. Such a clever boy," Harry praises. Louis beams and noses at Harry's collarbones. Harry's arms wind around his back to hold him close.

"Sweet dreams. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story, One Night Soulmate. Is Larry and Ziam+Niam+Ziall. Check it out x


	6. Chapter 6

Louis has taken to leaving loving notes on the bathroom mirror when he's got the morning shift. He writes things that he knows will make Harry smile. 

Harry keeps them after peeling them off the mirror. Some of his favourites include:

'Smile. It looks beautiful.'  
'I'm thinking of you xxx'  
'Good morning, daddy. There's a cup of tea downstairs for you x'

'I love you.' And another next to it. 'So.' And another. 'So much.'

'I'll meet you at your work at 1 with hot chocolate. Can't wait to see you.'  
'I want to see you smile. Send me a picture of you and your cute ass dimples xxx'  
'I'm horny. Dick pics pls xoxo'  
'Some new toys in my basket. Check the laptop. Please can I have the pretty set of glass toys?'  
'I love the way you cling to me even in your sleep.'  
'You're cute when you snore.'  
'Read this aloud: I am beautiful. I am loved. I am getting married to the best little boy who will do anything for me. ;)'

'Happy 2nd anniversary, Daddy! I love you lots and I'm sorry I'm in work. You still up for tonight? Text me xxx'

So they meet like they have planned for a little while now. Louis is wearing a light blue shirt, sat on the park bench. He feels like he's so giddy his heart might break out of his chest. 

It's chilly, Louis pulling his hands into his hoody sleeves. His feet scuff along the floor as he swings his legs, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. 

A couple benches down he can see Harry who is pretending not to notice him yet. 

Harry has his hands tucked into his pockets, gazing out over the small pond as ducks flutter around on the surface. He taps his foot impatiently and his palms sweat as he feels himself getting more nervous. 

Internally he rolls his eyes at himself. He and Louis are engaged. There's nothing to be nervous about. Yet at the same time this is the boy he's spending the rest of his life with. He wants to make him happy. 

To stop himself bottling out he makes his legs move towards the bench his soon to be husband is on. 

Louis looks up at him, a coy smile on his lips as he sits beside him on the bench. Their legs brush together, eyes sparkling as they try to contain their excited grins.   
"Can we pretend we don't know each other and I'm being brave by coming to talking to the beautiful stranger?" Harry asks with a small smirk.

Louis giggles, unable to contain his excitement for a moment as he nods.   
"What's got you out here all alone?" Harry adds, relaxing a bit more now that they're getting into it.   
"I'm on a walk," Louis answers with a small shrug. This seems to be easier for Harry than it is for him.   
"No boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Louis pauses, unsure of what to say. Harry notices his hesitation and rests a gentle, soothing hand on the back of his neck. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. 

"Neither," Louis smiles. 'Though I do have a fiancé,' he thinks.   
"Want one?" Harry grins, glad Louis has eased into it a little more.   
"Are you asking me out?" Louis says like he still can't quite believe it has happened.

"I'm Harry."  
"Louis."

Harry licks his lips as they shake hands, a lingering touch that raises goosebumps on Louis' soft skin. Louis' breath hitches as Harry's hand brushes his thigh and despite what they've done together, it feels so intimate as if it is the first time they've been so close and gentle. 

"At least let me get you a coffee," Harry offers.   
"I don't like coffee?"  
"What do you like then?" 

Louis smiles to himself, remembering what he was oh-so-tempted to say the first time they met.   
"Big, strong men I like to call daddy."

Harry's jaw drops.   
"And hot chocolate," Louis adds as he absolutely beams at the flush on Harry's cheeks.  
"We- we can get hot chocolate," Harry agrees. 

They walk to the cafe they first went to, where Louis works now, in a comfortable silence. Jane is at the counter, grinning at them as Louis had informed her of what they were doing this evening. 

They get in the queue, Louis leaning into Harry's side as Harry wraps his arms around him.   
"I like being close to you," Louis murmurs, remembering when Harry asked him that last time. Harry's lips brush the side of his head as he squeezes him tightly and they step forward in the queue. 

Harry gets a green tea for himself and orders hot chocolate for Louis. Jane insists that they don't need to pay and sends them over to sit down after handing them their drinks. 

"Thanks," Louis smiles. Harry's lips quirk and he links his fingers with Louis' on top of the table. 

They sip their drinks in peaceful quiet, Louis smiling shyly when Harry chuckles at the hot chocolate moustache he's sporting. 

"Want to come back to mine?" Harry asks when they've drank all of their drinks.   
"That means sex right?" Louis asks, voicing his concerns when they first did this.   
"Do you want it to?" Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' hand.   
"Yes please," Louis whispers shyly, scared to break the facade. Harry smiles.   
"Okay, baby. Let's go."

As soon as they get to their house Harry presses Louis up against the wall. Louis moans into his mouth when their lips meet. Harry hoists his legs up to wrap around his waist. 

"So good, my amazing boy," Harry pants into his neck. Louis' fingers are tangled into Harry's hair, holding him close as he sucks marks into his skin. 

Their quickly growing bulges grind together as Harry murmurs more compliments to Louis. Harry pulls back enough to pull their shirts off.   
"Love you so much, daddy," Louis gasps.   
"I love you, princess."

"Upstairs?" Louis asks. Harry nods quickly and begins to climb the stairs with Louis in his arms. 

Louis is delighted with the expanse of skin before him, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's chest to settle around his neck. His fingers play with the hair at the back of Harry's neck. Harry moans when Louis sucks a bruise into his left pec.   
"My big, strong daddy," Louis sighs happily as he gazes down at the defined abs Harry has been working on and the biceps that bulge as he carries him. "Been working hard for me. You've always been gorgeous but I bet you could pin me down so much easier now, move me however you wanted and I wouldn't be able to resist. Not that I'd want to."  
"Fuck. Pants off, babe," Harry orders when he drops Louis onto the bed. 

Louis doesn't miss the pleased smile on his lips and the flush that travels down Harry's neck. He watches, blindly shimmying his pants off, as Harry palms himself, hand beneath his jeans but over his boxers. 

Louis whines, sitting on his hands to stop him touching himself.  
"Daddy, please!" Louis begs when Harry simply takes his clothes off and continues to stroke himself. Harry moans at the sound of his name on Louis' lips.   
"Be patient, little one," Harry soothes, voice deep and rough. He steps forward, crawling onto the bed and forcing Louis backwards. Louis whimpers into his mouth as their lips meet and tries to buck his hips against Harry's. Harry tuts and pulls back.

"Sorry," Louis mumbles before Harry is turning him, pressing his head into the pillows. Harry's fingers have Louis' hair wrapped around them as he tugs his head back. He waits until Louis has his arse in the air, his eyes scrunched closed as he moans. 

"Good boy," Harry breaths into his ear, pressing against Louis everywhere he can, chest to back, cheek to cheek, dick to arse. 

Louis circles his hips gently  back against Harry.   
"Daddy, fuck me please. I need you inside me," Louis pleads with him desperately.   
"While I get the lube you take your boxers off, love," Harry tells him and kisses his jaw. 

Louis throws his boxers over by the door and waits for Harry to get back into the bed with him.   
"You can lie like that while I fuck you, but for now lie on your side. I don't want you to get uncomfortable," Harry murmurs as he lies beside Louis. He nudges him so they lie facing each other, smiling softly at him. 

"I love you," Harry sighs contently.   
"I love you too. But I'd love you even more if your fingers were inside me," Louis smiles cheekily. Harry laughs quietly and leans in to kiss Louis. 

Louis hums, hands cupping Harry's jaw as their mouths move together, soft wet noises filling the room.   
"Fuck," Harry pants.   
"I never used to like loud kissing but it's so hot with you. I think that's just because it's you. I love everything we do," Louis rambles as Harry presses a finger into him. 

Harry grins, shuffling closer to Louis so the boy can rest his leg on Harry's hip. Louis brings his leg up and over Harry's waist to give him better access.   
"You're amazing," Harry compliments. He kisses along the boy's soft shoulder as he works another finger into him. 

Louis moans, a blob of precome landing on his stomach as Harry presses his fingers into his prostate.   
"Being so good for me, baby. My amazing boy."  
"Daddy!" Louis whines and buries his face into Harry's shoulder.   
"I know, love, nearly ready."

Once Harry has tormented Louis with three fingers until he thinks his boy may cry, he kisses him hotly one last time before rolling him back on to his front. 

He settles on his knees behind Louis, slicking his dick with a lot of lube before he lines himself up to Louis' hole. Louis seems to relax even more as Harry's fingers knot into his hair again and he begins to press his hips forward. 

"Your dick is so good, long and thick. Absolutely perfect, just like the rest of you. My perfect fiancé," Louis babbles, cutting his rambling off sighs gasp as Harry yanks his head back by his hair. 

Harry is mouthing at his neck, making marks that they'll admire later on, up to his mouth where they join in an awkward kiss. But Harry's dick is in his arse and his mouth is on his and there is nowhere Louis would rather be. 

Harry's hips rock slowly, bottoming out completely with each thrust, his long hair falling down and tickling Louis' back. He has pressed himself against Louis, all moans and breathy whispers of his name beating right into the small boy's ear. Harry has hooked an arm around Louis to slowly and gently stroke his dick. 

"Daddy, please can I come?" Louis begs as Harry's thrusts becomes sloppier.   
"Yes, princess, daddy wants you to feel so good."

But Harry pulls his hand away from Louis' aching dick. Louis cries out from the lack of stimulation.   
"What? You said I could come!"  
"I never said I would touch you until you did. You can come from my dick alone," Harry responds gruffly.   
"O-okay," Louis pants as his eyes flutter closed again. 

With Harry's dick rubbing him in all the right places and the weight of his amazing fiancé pressing him into the mattress, it doesn't take long before Louis wails and comes onto the bed beneath him. He collapses, Harry holding him up so he doesn't land in his mess, but let's Harry continue to use him for his own pleasure. 

Harry grunts and picks up the speed of his thrusts as Louis squeezes tighter around him with his orgasm. It's when Louis begs a broken 'Daddy, please!' that he comes inside of his boy. 

He pulls out after catching his breath, kissing Louis' messy hair gently.   
"C'mon, princess. We can shower and sleep on the couch because this bed is gross," Harry mumbles. He stands up from the bed, chuckling at the reluctant whine he gets in response. 

"I'll carry you. Maybe I'll rim you when we're downstairs if you're up in the next five seconds," Harry ponders. And just the possibility of it happening has Louis up out of the bed in a flash. 

He stops when he reaches Harry and hugs him tightly, smiling when his daddy wraps his arms around him too.   
"I love you, Daddy," Louis whispers like it's a secret only he and Harry know.   
"I love you too, sweetheart. Happy anniversary."

They shower quickly, Louis excited at the idea his daddy had suggested.   
"Your hairs getting quite long now, Lou," Harry comments as he massages suds into his hair. Louis goes quiet, stepping away from Harry to wash the suds out of his hair. 

Harry knows whats wrong, but he wants to give him a chance to tell him.   
"Princess?" Harry asks as Louis steps out of the shower to get dry.   
"I'm fine," Louis shrugs as he pulls one of Harry's shirts over his head. 

Harry, ignoring the suds still dripping down his body, follows Louis and wraps his arms around him from behind. He kisses Louis' temple gently. 

"It's not a bad thing. I think you look gorgeous. If you want a haircut I'll help you, I know you don't particularly like getting it done, but I'll be here whether you want it cut or not. You look beautiful with short or long hair, I love your hair."

Louis sniffles and wipes his eyes before he turns to bury his face into Harry's still wet neck.   
"Thank you, I love you," Louis whispers.   
"I love you, too, baby. We should both get dry, you go get another shirt to wear. Sorry I got you wet,"  Harry mumbles, kissing Louis' head. Louis giggles and tiptoes to kiss Harry before he goes to get another shirt. 

Louis tugs the wet shirt over his head, going round the room and picking up the clothes they've thrown to the floor in their rush to get undressed. 

He jumps, a small scream passing his lips, when someone comes behind him, pressing against his arse with a firm hand on his hip. He quickly stands straight and turns to see Harry standing with a puzzled expression. 

"It's okay, only me. Only daddy," Harry says gently. He opens his arms for him, kissing Louis' head when he presses himself against Harry's chest. 

"You scared me," Louis pouts. His hands are shaking still.   
"Sorry, love," Harry laughs softly.   
"Can we watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Louis asks.   
"Of course, love. D'you want to come to Asda with me to get the new one and some treats?"  
"Yes please, daddy!" Louis grins, kissing Harry's cheek and running off to get dressed. 

"You get dressed and come down. I'll be in the car so it's warm when you get in," Harry tells him before going to the car. Louis smiles to himself. 

"You really got yourself a good one, Lou," a voice says.

The voice makes his blood run cold. He's still naked, hands creeping down to cover himself. It's Zayn.   
"Come on, Lou. Nothing I haven't seen before," Zayn taunts. 

Louis shuffles over to the bed, eyes welling up with fear as he reaches towards his phone. He grabs it and dashes into the bathroom, locking the door as he sees Zayn starts to charge at him.   
"No hello? Good boys don't ignore their company," Zayn smirks. Louis feels sick as he rings 999.   
"Fuck you," Louis spits, feeling all of his anger from their relationship rise back up. 

Having Harry has made him realise just how important he is, how he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. When he was with Zayn he convinced him that it was his fault, he deserved everything Zayn did. Now, seeing how wonderfully Harry, his fiancé, treats him, he realises that he does deserve to be treated like he is human and be loved. 

And maybe the barrier of the door is making him a little braver than he would be without it. 

Louis manages to pull a pair of underwear on, forgotten after their shower, gulping down his fear. He can hear someone talking on his phone.   
"H-hello?" Louis asks quietly as he lifts the phone to his head.   
"What's your emergency?" He catches the end of the sentence.   
"My ex boyfriend has broken into my house. He-he's in my bedroom and my boyfriend's waiting for me to go meet him in the car. I don't want him to come up and get hurt," Louis rambles, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 

He gives them his address, texting Harry while he speaks to them. 

Haz. Stay in the car. Zayn is here. He's in the bedroom. I'm in the bathroom and the police are on their way. I love you xxx

"Please, come quickly. He- he used to abuse me I'm scared," Louis begs.   
"We will get there as quickly as possible. What's his name?"   
"Zayn Malik. We've already reported him for stalking us."  
"How long has he been there?"  
"I don't know. He could've been here for hours. I think he- he saw me and my boyfriend have sex," Louis sobs. 

Harry texts him back multiple times. 

Louis stay safe. Lock the door. I love you. 

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. 

It's my fault. I should've been there with you. 

I love you so much, sweetheart. Be my brave boy and sit tight until we can get him out of here. 

 

Louis sobs uncontrollably as he listens to Zayn rifling through his drawers. 

He hears a commotion about ten minutes later, still texting Harry. 

They're in now love, they'll take care of it. I'll have you with me in a few minutes, it's okay. 

He can make out a police officer shouting at Zayn to cooperate and Zayn shouting slurs at them. Then it all goes quiet. 

Louis holds his breath, whimpering at the knock on the bathroom door.   
"Everything's okay now. Can you unlock the door?" A soft voice asks from the other side of the door. Louis reaches out a trembling hand and open the door. 

A woman in a uniform is stood outside the door.   
"Your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs," she says gently. "You'll have to come in to give your statement now."

Louis nods and takes the hand she offers out to him.   
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"Not physically," Louis mumbles and walks through the room to find a top and pair of jeans to pull on over his boxers. 

As he goes to grab his socks his heart stops. The stack of pictures he and Harry have been taking together, sexy and not sexy, are gone. 

"If you're looking for the photos we've confiscated them from him as well as his phone and a pair of underwear," the woman tells him as she waits by the door.   
"Oh."

Harry is at the bottom of the stairs, eyes watery and hair messy like he's been running his hands through it. Louis literally jumps into his arms when he's close enough, grasping him for dear life. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry whispers.   
"I'm sorry," Louis replies. "If I hadn't been with him this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."  
"I should've been there. I'm sorry I left."

They smile sadly at each other, holding one another tightly as they continue to cry both with relief and regret. 

It's not how they imagined their anniversary night, at a police station and telling them what had happened. They also bet questioned about the photos and underwear Zayn had taken. 

"Some of the photos raise concern. Does your boyfriend try to control you?" The woman from earlier asks.   
"No. He's amazing," Louis smiles shyly.   
"Does he hurt you? You're safe here, we can find you a place to get away from him."

He feels himself flushing.   
"I get off on it, I enjoy it. It's purely sexual and he does it because I ask him to," Louis explains. "He treats me wonderfully. Zayn and I had a similar relationship to begin with, but he began to take advantage of it and that became abusive because I didn't want it and he still did it. Harry and I have boundaries that we don't cross to make sure we both enjoy everything we do. The underwear is something we like too, it's just part of our lives."  
"You have to understand how suspicious it seems," the woman sighs. 

"I know," Louis whispers. 

They sit silently for a few minutes. Louis picks at his nails and the skin around them.   
"We're getting married, you know. Today is our two year anniversary. We played out how we first met, repeated the first date we went on. Then we came home, had our fun and we were about to go to Asda to get some food and a new film. Harry had gone into the car after our shower so it's be warm when I got in. And then Zayn came out. He was there when we had sex wasn't he?"

"I'm afraid so. He filmed it on his phone. Listen, you should be able to have your underwear and pictures soon. His phone will be kept and all evidence of the video he took will be erased. I'm very sorry this has happened to you. You're free to go."

Harry is outside on a shitty metal chair, head in his hands.   
"Hey, Haz," Louis says quietly, walking over to him. He stands in front of him, hands tangling in his messy hair.   
"Hi baby," Harry says gently, smiling sadly up at him. Louis hugs him, squeezing him as tight as he can, when he stands up. "I've spoken to Liam and Niall and we're going to stay at theirs tonight, I didn't think you'd really want to stay in ours after what happened."  
"That sounds better than going home."

Harry links their fingers together when they're in the car.   
"They thought you were beating me," Louis whispers.    
"What did you say?" Harry asks.   
"I said that we do stuff like that in the bedroom because I ask for it and really enjoy it. I explained how it was different with Zayn," Louis mumbles.   
"Well done, love. You were so brave, I'm so proud of you. Liam has gone to get sweeties and teenage mutant ninja turtles. He picked up some nappies in case you wanted to use them."  
"Thank you. Don't think I'll use them tonight, but you never know," Louis says. 

"I don't blame you," Harry says as they pull up to Liam and Niall's house. "It's not your fault. You didn't know he'd turn out to be some weirdo did you?"  
"No," Louis sighs. "I don't blame you either. Neither of us knew he was there and you went out to do something really kind and thoughtful for me. It's his fault for being a weirdo, not ours for not realising it sooner."  
"My smart little boy. Daddy loves you so much."  
"Love you too, daddy."

They stay at Liam and Niall's house for a little over a week, Harry going home to get clothes and such while they're away. The pictures and underwear are given back and Louis throws the underwear straight into the bin. 

Liam and Niall are more than happy to have them stay, liking their ability to comfort and support their friends after such a difficult time. 

Harry and Louis decide they really need to go home nearly a month after the incident. 

They spend a good week moving the furniture around so all of their bedroom furniture is in a different bedroom, so they have a new room. They do a lot of little things that makes a world of difference, their house feeling somewhat new. To take it that step further they redecorate a lot of the rooms and t makes them both feel a lot easier. 

Planning for the wedding helps keep them concentrating on something positive while they spend time with those closest to them. 

It makes them stronger as individuals and a couple and they continue falling in love more and more each day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write the smut I like to read, but I don't know what you want. Suggest some kinks/activities that you want to see and I'll try to use them?

"Love, I know it's really hard, but you need to talk about how you feel," Harry tells him. Louis bites his lip and looks away.   
"Louis, we cannot help you without knowing exactly what's wrong," their therapist says gently. 

She's a pretty average woman; with blonde hair, smile lines and manicured nails, she's just like any other.   
"I'm just not used to this. I've never done it before," Louis mumbles. 

The police had referred them to a therapist after the big Zayn incident.   
"Tell me about your relationship with Harry," the therapist offers. 

Louis smiles coyly at Harry.   
"It's brilliant. He's brilliant. We've been together for more than two years now. I love him. After Zayn, I didn't think anyone could love me. But with Harry, I know that he loves me and that he will take care of me and protect me. I've never been this happy. He makes me feel like I have a purpose. I want to spend the rest of my life loving this amazing, beautiful man," Louis rambles. 

Harry flushes and beams, biting his lip.   
"How did you feel when Zayn was in your room?"  
"I was scared and angry that he was trying to get involved in our lives. I've moved on and there's nothing he can do about it," Louis says.   
"Exactly. That makes him powerless. If you don't care, he has no power over you. You and Harry staying strong and together and happy is the best thing you can do. Living your life exactly how you would have before will make you settle a lot easier."

They talk about the wedding, being told that it's good for them to have something to look forward to. 

They see the therapist one a week, Harry still going to his own, too. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Louis calls as he enters Harry's work. Harry grins at him, chuckling where he is stood at the desk. He is stood with Trish, one of his regulars, as he goes over what she wants for her tattoo. 

"You okay, love?" Harry asks. Louis kisses his cheek.   
"Yeah, you?" Louis smiles and hands him the tea he brought from his own work.   
"Yes. Thanks, babe," Harry murmurs and kisses his head. "Only got Trish to do and then I'm all yours."  
"Mm, I'm a lucky man," Louis smirks, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Harry's jaw. 

Louis sits in the back on the phone to Niall while Harry tattoos. He was going to sit on the bench outside but when he told Harry he tensed up and agreed reluctantly. 

"Actually, I'm going to sit in the back. Seems a bit chilly out," Louis says gently and Harry smiles softly, nodding quickly before he goes back to tattooing. 

Louis and Niall talk about how Liam and Niall are, Louis cooing when Niall tells him that his and Liam's 4th anniversary is soon. 

"You doing anything special?" Louis asks.   
"We're going to see Coldplay and we're staying in a hotel for the weekend. Gonna get fucked, both metaphorically and literally," Niall jokes.   
"That's lovely, Ni."

When Harry is finished Louis climbs into his lap where he sits at the desk.   
"Hello there, princess," Harry smiles.   
"Hi daddy," Louis whispers against his neck. 

"What's up, lovely?"  
"Nothing, just want to be close to you," Louis shrugs and curls into Harry's chest more. Harry continues sorting through his bookings for the next week with Louis on his lap. 

"Been such a good boy today, Lou. Been so brilliant recently and we haven't really had a break. D'you fancy being a pretty, little kitty tonight?" Harry offers.   
"Yes please, daddy," Louis grins. 

They get home and Harry puts the heating on so Louis isn't chilly. Louis rolls onto his back, presenting his belly, when Harry puts him on the couch. Harry smiles softly and scratches his belly over his shirt. 

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Harry asks, brushing Louis' hair back away from his eyes. Louis hums as he pushes into the touch.   
"Yes, daddy. Can I go and get something special to wear, please? It's a surprise," Louis asks hopefully. 

Harry kisses Louis' soft tummy, nosing along the hem of his jeans.   
"Course, baby. Such a polite boy. Go on. Get changed and bring your toys down so I can help you into them."

Louis thanks Harry quickly, pressing a kiss to his lips before hurrying away to do as he's told. 

Harry sighs happily and puts his phone on silent, pulling his top off and rolling his shoulders back to get more comfortable. He moves to the cupboard and gets out the little surprise he had bought Louis, placing it on the couch. 

He is drawing the curtains closed when Louis comes in, smiling when Louis comes and wraps his arms around him. 

"Hey, princess. You okay?" Harry asks softly. Louis smiles against his back.   
"I'm good, thank you, daddy. You?"   
"Me too, baby. Such a polite boy," Harry praises. "You want to go lie on the couch?"  
"Okay," Louis agrees easily. 

"When did you get this top?" Harry asks as he sits between Louis' legs.   
"Is it bad?" Louis asks nervously. Harry coos and kisses Louis' cheek.   
"No, babe, it's lovely. I just haven't seen it before," Harry reassures and let's his hands settle at Louis' bare hips below the black, long sleeved crop top the small boy is wearing. 

"Me and Ni went for lunch and went shopping on Wednesday," Louis explains. He smiles lazily as he tangles his fingers in Harry's hair.   
"Mm, ready?" Harry asks as he kisses down Louis' neck. Louis hums his agreement, wriggling his hips. "Can daddy take your pretty panties off to put your plug in?"  
"Okay, daddy." 

Harry works Louis up to three fingers, talking gently to him as he moves his fingers slowly and deliberately. Louis whines and whimpers as he fights to stay still and be good. 

"Such a pretty kitty, Lou," Harry whispers when he pushes the tail plug in. He twists it, pushing it in and out before he lets Louis settle and kisses the tip of Louis' dick where it's leaking against his tummy. 

"Can I have my paws on?" Louis asks.   
"Just after we get this on you," Harry tells him and shows him the black, plastic cock cage.   
"O-oh," Louis gasps. "We uhm- yeah. Yeah, okay."  
"We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry says and rubs his thigh reassuringly.   
"I do, it just took me by surprise. We haven't really played with chastity as much as I'd like."  
"Well, you know you can ask for things. Just because I am in charge doesn't mean you can't tell me you want more," Harry says. Louis' eyes twinkle. "Politely," Harry adds sternly. 

Louis giggles and draws a breathy chuckle out of Harry too. Harry fits the plastic over Louis' dick, locking it in place before placing a kiss over the casing. 

"Good boy. Look at you, so beautiful and so well behaved for daddy," Harry says, voice soft and soothing. He pulls Louis' panties off all the way and smiles at the small gasp that comes from Louis.   
"Okay, baby?"  
"Yeah, just-" Harry looks up when he pauses. "Feel exposed. It's nice, kind of embarrassing, but it's good."

Harry hums, kissing Louis' knuckles before he straps his paws around his wrists.   
"They okay?" Harry checks. Louis wriggles his hands, whining when he feels his dick make a valiant effort to get hard. 

Harry groans, burying his face into the soft skin where Louis' tummy folds. Louis makes a disgruntled noise.   
"What's up, love?"  
"Do you not find them gross?" Harry looks confused so Louis continues. "My rolls."

Harry shakes his head quickly, eyes wide. Louis smiles softly and reaches down to nudge his chin with his paw.   
"God, I think they're gorgeous. Your tummy is so sexy, I love it," Harry mumbles as he mouths over Louis' belly, stopping to bite down and gnaw at the bottom of his pudge. The friction of his teeth on Louis' soft skin makes the small boy writhe and pant. 

"Fuck- that feels bad, but weirdly nice." 

Harry reaches up to tap twice on his shoulder, a little sign they've developed over time.   
"Green, daddy," Louis answers. He whimpers when Harry pulls back and licks over the hypersensitive skin, large hands having to pin his thighs down to stop him kicking out. 

"Love how thick your thighs are, that you're all soft. I love everything about you," Harry says, voice a little softer than before. Louis makes a small noise in his throats when Harry looks up at him with teary eyes. "I love you so much."

Louis starts crying, too, when Harry buries his face into his tummy, this time to muffle his cries.   
"Haz , what's wrong?"   
"I just- I don't deserve you. I'm a terrible person and you're amazing and I should never have had the chance to be with you. This isn't fair. You deserve someone better," Harry blubbers. Louis hooks his arms under Harry's armpits, ushering him up to lie on top of him. He strokes his hands, still enclosed in his paws, down Harry's back. 

"What's brought this on? How long have you been feeling down?"   
"Lou-" Harry sobs, voice raw as he breaks down. "I've never felt worse. I thought playing would help. But I feel so bad, Louis. I can't do it anymore."

"Haz," Louis says, trying not to cry because he needs to be strong for Harry right now. "Have you told anybody this?"  
"No. Nobody but you." 

"Take my paws off please," Louis says when Harry is no longer bawling.   
"Sorry, I shouldn't have dropped a bombshell like that on you during play. I understand if you want me to leave or-"  
"I never want you to leave. In any way, shape or form. I want you always here by my side. That's why we're getting married. That's why we can make it through this together and nothing will stop us," Louis says, determined to seem like he has his shot together.   
"I can't," Harry whimpers, eyes squeezing closed. Louis' hands are now free, gentle fingers combing through Harry's curls or stroking his face. 

"Such a good daddy and fiancé. Soon you'll be an amazing husband. You know I've been dreaming about marrying you, about seeing you walk down the aisle in your suit. About cutting the cake with you and then sharing our first dance, with everybody that loves us watching and celebrating our marriage. We'll live a long, happy life together surrounded by family and friends."  
"You're amazing. I love you," Harry sighs, wiping at his eyes.   
"I love you, too, Haz."

When they're sat together, sipping hot chocolate as they watch 8 out of 10 cats does countdown, Louis' mind is going a mile a minute. 

"What you thinking about?" Harry asks.   
"I think I want another tattoo," Louis announces.   
"Right now?"  
"Right now."

 

Louis gets changed into normal, non kitty clothes and Harry puts his shirt and coat on.   
"What are you planning, love?" Harry asks. His cheeks are still red, but he doesn't look as troubled now. Louis grins, tiptoes until he can kiss Harry, long and slow.   
"That's a secret, love," Louis smirks. 

 

They arrive at the tattoo parlour, Harry smiling weakly at Andy who sends him a sympathetic smile upon seeing his red eyes.   
"What are you two doing here?" Andy asks.   
"This little one has a surprise for me," Harry smiles softly. Louis tucks himself under his chin, arms wrapping around Harry. 

"Well, I suppose now I should tell you. I want you to say something, 'I love you' or something special like that. And we can record it and I'll get the soundwaves - or whatever you call them- tattooed on the side of my ribs."

Harry cups his face when he's finished explaining, presses his lips to Louis'. The kiss is hot and desperate and when they pull apart they are panting for breath as they lean their foreheads together.   
"I love you so fucking much. So. Much. I want that. Can I get that too?"  
"I love you, too, Haz. Yeah, of course you can."

It takes a couple tries because Louis giggles at the beaming grin on Harry's face as he record him talking. Andy watches them fondly, cleaning his station as he waits for them to get it sorted. 

 

Once its ready  Harry offers to stencil it but Andy protests.   
"It's your tattoo. And you look like you need some time to relax," Andy tells him. Harry pulls him into a hug before going to Louis who is playing on his phone. 

"Come lie with me, baby," Harry says and tugs him along to the couch, lying back and pulling Louis to lie on top of him. Louis reaches up to kiss him gently.   
"My mum said she went for lunch with your mum the other day. And Lottie and Gemma went to get their nails done together. Are we still going suit shopping separately?"  
"Yeah. My mum, Li, Ni , Gem and Andy are coming with me. I'm a couple days before you because you're in work. But then you're taking...?"  
"My mum, Li, Ni and Lottie."

Louis smiles lazily at Harry when he takes his top off, lying on his side so that Andy can tattoo him.   
"So uhm- this will hurt. Ribs tend to hurt a lot," Andy tells them. Harry grumbles because he knows, but he wants it over with. He also knows that Louis will have a hard time with this one. 

 

Louis marvels at it, kissing it quickly before taking a picture and letting Andy cover it up. Harry rucks Louis' shirt up, kissing him gently after it's passed over his head.   
"Hold my hand?" Louis asks.   
"Always will, babe," Harry tells him and kisses his knuckles. 

Louis cries a little bit, teeth grinding as he clenches his jaw.   
"I know, baby. It's okay. Andy's nearly done. So good and brave."

When Louis is finished he clings to Harry, only after he has a picture of it, and lets Andy bandage it while Harry murmurs praise into his ear. 

They get home, stripping down to their boxers so they can feel close to each other. Louis bites a mark into Harry's collarbone, sat in his lap, cradled in his arms. 

Their lips meet over and over, soft and sweet, gentle smiles melting into kisses. They fall asleep on the couch, a fluffy blanket dragged over them by a nearly-asleep Harry who has a snoring Louis on his chest. 

He kisses his head and smiles to himself. His thumb rubs over the new tattoo.   
"I love you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write the smut I like to read, but I don't know what you want. Suggest some kinks/activities that you want to see and I'll try to use them?


	8. Chapter 8

From Harry:

Come to the shop as soon as you finish, please xxx

Louis smiles down at his phone and zips his coat up.   
"The coffee machine needs fixing again," Louis sighs. Roy huffs.   
"I'll see to it, close up early. How's Harry?"  
"He's good, both very excited for the wedding. Got even more shopping this weekend," Louis smiles.   
"Set a date yet?" Jane asks. She kisses Roy on the cheek and mischievously wipes a floury hand over his jumper.

"Need to choose the venue but we're thinking our anniversary, February 26th."  
"That'll be lovely. Now you get home to your man," Jane teases and bumps him towards the door with her hip. 

 

"Hey beautiful," Louis grins and kisses Harry slowly when he arrives at the shop. Harry is careful of the drinks Louis has but he lets himself enjoy it as their lips meet. 

He pulls back and smirks.   
"Hey."  
"What are you so excited about?"Louis asks.   
"You know that Andy couldn't come to the wedding, which meant he couldn't be my best man?" Harry says, shaking slightly with excitement. 

Louis looks over at Andy who is trying to hide his grin.  
"Yeah?"  
"He can now! The convention and workshops were put back. Are you okay with him being another best man?" 

Harry's eyes are sparkling, a wide grin creating dimpled in his cheeks that Louis presses his thumbs into.   
"Of course, Haz. We need to get you a suit, Andy. I'm really glad you can make it. Anyone you'd like to bring?"

Louis leads Harry to sit on the couch, climbing into his lap and pulling his arms around him. 

"I'll ask Hailey if that's okay," Andy nods gratefully.   
"Yeah, she's really nice. We should all go out again some time," Harry agrees.   
"We could  try the new Indian a few streets down?" Louis suggest.   
"I'll ring her," Andy tells them and gets up to go to the back. 

Louis turns in Harry's arms, tucking his face into Harry's neck.   
"I want you to pin me down and spank me till I cry," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, pressing gentle kisses along his jaw.   
"Have you been naughty?"  
"Nope," Louis flushes. "I just want to be hurt. Oh and I managed to move my appointment to Saturday because I got the day off, so I'm suit shopping the day before you."

Harry chuckles.   
"I'm so lucky. How about we play a game later, too?" Harry suggests.   
"What kind of-"

"Hailey said she is free," Andy says as he walks back in the room. Harry grins and watches Louis flush, as if he's been caught.   
"Brilliant. We can pick her up if you want to go now?"   
"Thanks mate," Andy nods and shrugs his coat on. 

"Go on little one, into the car," Harry says gently and kisses Louis' cheek.   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis mumbles, "for uhm- later."

He rushes out of the shop to Harry's car.   
"What's got him so hot and bothered?" Andy laughs. Harry raises both eyebrows twice quickly, trying to keep a serious face. Andy goes a little pink which makes it too difficult and Harry starts laughing. 

"I know how to please my boy," Harry shrugs dismissively but he is so smug knowing he has made Louis happy.   
"Get in the car," Andy grumbles to distract from his pink cheeks. 

 

"Hey, princess, ready to go?" Harry asks Louis when he is in the car. Louis smiles and nods. "Excited?" Harry teases.   
"Yes, daddy," Louis says quietly because Andy is getting in the car now. 

"All good to go?" Harry checks. He gets confirmation from both men and starts to drive. 

Halley joins them quickly when Harry beeps outside of her flat. She smiles at the men in the front and kisses Andy's cheek.   
"Everybody okay?"

They make small talk until they arrive at the restaurant, not waiting long at all to be seated. 

Louis leans into Harry's side as they wait for their food, smiling fondly up at him.   
"Hello, baby," Harry grins.   
"Hi daddy," Louis sighs happily. It's quiet so nobody beyond the table hears it, but Hailey freezes. Andy nudges her under the table. 

Her eyebrows are furrowed and she avoids looking at the men sat opposite her. 

Harry and Louis are just staring at each other, eyes wide and shrugged shoulders. Louis' eyes begin to tear up so Harry kisses his head and takes his hand.   
"C'mon, love. Let's get some fresh air," Harry says softly and leads him towards the door. 

 

"What?!" Hailey snaps. "You can't expect me to not be shocked! It's not everyday you hear a friend call their boyfriend daddy. Why aren't you surprised?"  
"I know all about it. All about it. It's just how they work, nothing gross or perverted. They enjoy it and they aren't hurting anybody else by doing it. He forgets, when he is comfortable with the people around him that he can't call him that," Andy explains.   
"I don't mind, I just wasn't expecting it," Hailey mumbles and frowns. "I hope Louis is okay."  
"He'll be okay, Harry's with him."

Harry hugs Louis to his chest, smoothing his hair down.   
"It's okay, babe. I can see Andy and Hailey and they don't look angry or grossed out. I bet she was just shocked. Oh look, our food is there now. And we don't want it going cold do we, darlin?"  
"No daddy," Louis sniffles.   
"Dry your eyes, baby. There we go. Good boy. You're my good boy aren't you?" Harry praises. Louis pouts but nods his head. Harry smiles and kisses him gently, which makes the smaller boy smile too. "C'mon then, in we go."

The whole 'daddy' thing isn't mentioned and they eat their dinner without anymore problems. Hailey agrees easily to accompany Andy to their wedding so the conversation shifts to talk about that.

When they are finished Harry drops them both off at Andy's, arranging for Andy to come try on a suit for the wedding. They agree on doing it when Harry picks out his own, so it's out of the way and Andy can have a suit to his measurements. 

Louis is antsy to get home, fidgeting in his seat.   
"Daddy what's the game?"  
"You'll see when we get home, princess. You still up for a spanking?"

Louis takes a moment to think about it.   
"Can I- I like being called princess. Can I wear my tutu and tiara?" Louis asks shyly.   
"Of course you can, princess. But do you still want the spanking?" Harry asks again.   
"Yes please, daddy," Louis smiles. He can feel himself getting hard already, writhing when Harry squeezes his thigh, fingers brushing against his crotch. 

"My baby is very excited," Harry grins. "When we get home you get changed into whatever you like and I'll choose what I'll spank you with."  
"Okay daddy. Where do you want me?"   
"Think we can get the bench out tonight, I'll get it. You wait in the living room."  
"Thank you, daddy," Louis smiles politely.

 

Louis gets his light pink stockings on with his pink tutu and pink, lacy thong before clipping his tiara into his hair. He flushes when he looks at himself in the mirror. 

He kneels by the couch in the living room, waiting for Harry to come down too. 

Harry smiles when he sees his fiancé, setting the bench up in the middle of the floor after tucking the paddle in his back pocket. 

"You ready, my pretty princess?" Harry asks. Louis looks up and nods quickly. Harry holds a hand out to help him up, pulling him into a heated kiss. 

"Are you strapping me down, daddy?" Louis asks as Harry guides him to bend over the bench.   
"Yes. We both know you can't stay still with my hand, never mind an implement. Wriggly little boy," Harry teases as he fastens Louis' wrists to the front legs of the bench. He makes sure Louis is comfortable before fastening Louis' ankles to the back legs so he has to tiptoe to hold any of his weight up. It's making him blurry already, trying so hard to hold position. 

"How we doing, darlin,? Anything too tight?" Harry checks, stroking Louis' back.   
"Great. Getting fuzzy already," Louis tells him, wriggling his bum. Harry pinches his thigh.   
"That's good. Look so pretty for daddy."

Louis gasps but can't rock forward when Harry smacks the paddle down.   
"Surprise, sweetheart."  
"Thank you, daddy."

Harry is ruthless, watches Louis writhe and fight to get away but then push back into the hits makes him even harder.   
"So beautiful, baby. So good for daddy."

Louis doesn't count, lets himself float and react without fear of retribution. Harry let's him have a break when the tears start, bottom ruby red and stinging.   
"More," Louis begs.   
"I know," Harry says and untied him so he can have some water. "You're so gorgeous when you cry."

He kisses his nose and fixes his tiara before strapping him back down. Louis smiles, lopsided and dopey up at him. 

When he starts again Louis wails, the sting settling to a deep ache that gets abused all over again. He makes sure to hit his sit spots and the stops of his thighs that make him even louder. 

"Such a slutty baby. You doing alright?"  
"Please, please," Louis sobs, trying to catch his breath. Harry stops and pulls his phone out.   
"Taking it so well. Stay still just for a minute."

He takes a few pictures and checks the time before throwing his phone on the couch.   
"Good boy, you want more? I think you'll bruise up nicely," Harry tells him as he strokes a cool hand over his heated skin.   
"More please," Louis begs. He whines and whimpers as Harry pushes his thumbs into his aching arse. 

Harry puts the paddle to one side, deciding that's enough and he can finish off on his own. Skin on skin will help Louis feel closer to him now which will make him feel better in his headspace. 

"I got you, I got you." 

He doesn't hit too hard, knowing it will hurt even at the slightest of taps, but he piles them on and catches Louis' inner thighs with his hand. Louis struggles and whines when Harry hits a particularly sensitive spot. 

Harry ends with a few light slaps to his thighs and then drops to his knees. He kisses up Louis' legs and unfastened his ankles, taking a few minutes to massage the circulation back into his joints. He loves to the other side, brushing Louis hair ways from his eyes and kissing his temple. 

"Hey, baby. Gonna get you up now," Harry soothes and rubs his wrists before getting him up. Louis' legs turn to jelly, Harry chuckling as he helps him lie on the couch on his belly. 

"You stay right there," Harry says with a mock-stern tone and Louis just closes his eyes. "I don't think you could do anything but really."

Harry comes back with a bowl and a cold flannel.   
"You want me to soothe it or let it sting for a little while longer?" Harry asks as he kneels beside him.   
"Please," Louis mumbles. Harry kisses his shoulder.   
"Which one? Want the cloth?" 

Louis nods.   
"Thighs please," Louis asks quietly. Harry kisses his rosy bum before rest the flannels on each thigh. He chuckles when Louis flinches and shiver.   
"I know it's cold, but it will help. How about daddy tells you about the game now?"

Louis nods quickly, puckering his lips for Harry. Harry smiles and kisses his lips, his cheek his eyes, all over his face.   
"So we roll a dice or two- however difficult you want to make it. The first number is how many times a day you will edge. The second is how many days you have to wait until you come. The third is how many times you have to make me come. So even if the other two are over if you haven't made me come enough you can't either. The fourth number is what you will times those numbers by. We won't times the edges because it'll be pretty high anyway. I've got a chalkboard so we can have a countdown. We can do it when you're less hazy."

So Harry cuddles him until his head feels clear enough to decide whether or not he actually wants to do it. 

"I want to. But can you roll the dice?" Louis asks. Harry kisses him gently.   
"Nope. You roll it because then it's your fault if you have a high number. If you agree to it now there's no backing out," Harry tells him. Louis bites his lip. His boner had gone down while he was resting but now it's back again and he whines.   
"Okay. I can colour out of it though if I cant do it?"  
"Of course. You can colour out of anything, love. I think we should use two dice."

Harry is being wonderfully cruel and Louis absolutely loves it. 

 

Louis rolls the dice for the first time.

7

The second. 

10

The third.

11

The fourth. 

5 

"You tell me them. Full sentences," Harry tells him and picks up the chalkboard and chalk. "Pink?"  
"Yes thank you, daddy. I have to edge seven times everyday," Louis says. He watches Harry write it down, gnawing at his lip. Saying it makes it settle in a little more and paying attention to the sentence makes him less blurry. 

"I have to wait- God - fifty days until I can come," Louis says.   
"Carry on, love. Very good boy," Harry praises.   
"I have to make you come fifty five times before I can come too. That's no fair! I can't edge seven times today it's nearly nine O'Clock."

Harry chuckles, putting the chalkboard down to crowd into Louis' space. The boy is still lying down, head in Harry's lap.   
"That's why I'm going to give you one last orgasm before we start tomorrow. How about you go choose a toy or two to use? Any at all, but no more spanking for your cute arse. Need help getting up?"  
"Please," Louis smiles. 

Harry carries him up the stairs and eases him down onto the bed. He shushes his whimpers and kisses his head. Louis thanks him when he sets their toy box in front of him. 

"Anything you want, princess. You're too warm, let's get you out of this first," Harry says.   
"No!" Louis shouts. Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis blushes and looks at his tutu. "I want to be a princess."  
"You're still my princess, no matter what you wear. You keep your tiara on and tomorrow we can get your nails done properly, in a salon."  
"Really daddy?" Louis gasps. Harry grins and nods.   
"Anything for my baby. Now, out of your tutu. You can keep your pretty underwear on, too. Good boy."

Louis shifts once he's undressed to try and get comfortable. 

"I'm going to grab you a lucozade and some grapes while you rummage through there. Okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you, for that. I really enjoyed it," Louis smiles softly. Harry grins and winks.   
"Plenty more where that came from." 

Louis hums and tips the box out onto the bed. He sighs and slumps back into the pillows, covering his mouth when he yawns. 

 

Harry comes into the room and smiles. Louis is nodding off, blinking heavily.   
"Go to sleep, Lou."  
"Orgasm," Louis mumbles.   
"I'll let you come a few times tomorrow before we start, love. Okay?"  
"Ok," Louis nods and falls forward. Harry laughs and pulls him back to sit up. 

 

He tidies the toys away and kisses Louis' head.   
"Drink some water and eat some grapes for me darlin'" Harry encourages and unclips his tiara. Louis' eyes shoot open. 

"Princess!" He exclaims.   
"Princess tomorrow. Princesses don't sleep with their tiaras on, baby."

Louis eats the grapes and drinks the water when Harry presses it to his lips.   
"Now we can sleep. You feeling okay?" Harry asks as he fluffs up the pillows and helps him lie down.   
"Yeah. Feel good. Love you so much daddy," Louis sighs. He whines and yanks on Harry's hand until Harry lays beside him and curls around him. 

"Love you lots too, princess."


	9. Chapter 9

Louis gets his nails done, marvelling at them the whole way home.   
"Thank you so much, daddy," Louis grins. Harry smiles at him and pats his thigh.   
"That's okay, baby. They're very pretty. You sure you can do stuff with nails that long?"  
"If I can't will you help me?"  
"Of course I will, princess. When we get home I want you to put the toys out on our bed. Okay?"  
"Yes daddy."  
"Good boy." 

They have a lot of fun with their light pink cuffs and feathers and paint brushes. 

Once he has come down from his blurriness, relaxed against Harry's side, they browse some shops online. 

"This is nice," Harry hums as he looks through the thing Louis has put in the basket. He hovers the cursor over a pink cropped hoody.   
"I-I don't want to be a girl," Louis stutters. "I just like the clothes and stuff. I understand if you want me to stop-"  
"You look gorgeous no matter what you wear. You look even better if you're happy and confident in what you're wearing. If you feel pretty, I don't give a shit what you wear, I think you look perfect all the time."

Louis blushes but tips his head up to kiss Harry slowly, tongues brushing against each other.   
"Thank you, daddy. There's um- there are some really pretty pyjamas... here."

There are short, sheer night dresses with matching panties. Some are lace, some are silky but Harry can't stop staring at the tight fitting, lace bodysuits. 

He adds what he likes to the basket and anything Louis says he's missed.   
"Can't wait to see you in these," Harry smirks and shows Louis the sets. 

 

"You're the best daddy ever. And good daddy's don't make their babies wait so long to come," Louis smiles, rolling onto Harry's thighs. Harry takes his time ordering stuff, still ignoring Louis' complaints until he moves the laptop. 

"I didn't roll the dice. You did. You chose to wait 50 days, with seven edges a day. So about those edges..."

Louis whines and pouts up at Harry when he has explained the terms of his edging.   
"When I wake up and before I go to bed? I'll never be able to think about anything but my dick. And what if I'm in work?"  
"Gotta do your edges, love. Just don't get caught being dirty in the toilets."  
"But I'll be hard in work! I'll get creepy men talking to me," Louis tries to convince him.   
"And you can tell them you're happily engaged to your daddy that gets to come fifty five times before you do. I come on my own terms too, so I could just wank and it wouldn't count. I can stretch this out for a while."

Louis kneels beside Harry, a defeated pout and a gentle hand shoved underneath Harry's shirt. His nails scratch through the trail of hair beneath his belly button and trace patterns on his skin. 

Harry pushes a thumb past Louis' pouty lips and presses his tongue down. Louis flushes and squirms slightly.   
"But I can't resist you, baby. There's no way I couldn't let you touch me for too long," Harry reassures. 

Louis sags, relieved. He sucks on Harry's thumb, peers up at him through his eyelashes and let's his hand stroke down to Harry's boxers. 

 

Harry praises Louis, the smaller boy enthusiastically sucking Harry's dick, careful to not catch him with his long nails. Louis is encouraged by Harry tugging at his hair and his loud, appreciative moans. 

When he swallows Harry's come he smiles up at him and tucks him back into his boxers. 

"Can I change the board now?" Louis asks as soon as he has found his voice.   
"No," Harry smiles. Louis frowns. "I said it starts tomorrow. You're not getting a head start."  
"Oh," Louis sighs. 

Harry laughs when Louis rolls away from him. He reaches out and squeezes his bum, receiving a loud yelp in response. 

He rolls over to be beside him, kissing his temple. His lips brush Louis' ear and his breath tickles him as he talks.   
"You know you love how nasty I'm being, love that you're being made to do something. Love that it's your choice and you would still choose this every time."

Louis grabs Harry's face and smashes their lips together in an uncoordinated kiss, Harry rolling over him to be on top as they kiss heatedly.   
"Mm... Good boy," Harry moans between kisses.   
"Can I come again?" Louis asks as Harry kisses down his neck.   
"Only if you hump daddy's leg like the dirty little boy you are," Harry whispers. Louis moans and nods his head. 

Harry helps him down to the floor, planting his feet on the ground and staring down expectantly at Louis. He opens his camera and presses record. 

"Go on."  
"Daddy, its-" he sighs and looks away. "Its embarrassing.   
"Go on, princess. You wanted this." 

He sticks his leg out a little further and smiles softly to encourage him. 

Louis shudders when he taps his shoulder twice.   
"Green, daddy."

He wraps his arms around the top of Harry's shin, at his knee, and moves his knees either side of Harry's foot. His dick brushes softly against his leg when he presses forward, pulling a whine from him. 

"Such a slutty baby. So desperate. Look at you, the only way you can come is if you're jumping something like the good little whore you are," Harry says, voice gentle and fond in a way that makes Louis flush even darker. 

"I can't!" Louis wails, exasperated and frustrated at his attempts failing.   
"Then you don't come," Harry says simply.   
"Daddy please!"

Harry sticks his foot out slightly further. Louis sighs as he practically sits on top of Harry's shin, hips thrusting erratically to gain enough friction on his aching cock. 

When he's just about to come, going over the edge Harry kicks him. Not hard, more of a nudge and press just enough to put a ruin to his orgasm. Louis collapses into a mess of sobbing and begging. He presses slightly with his foot before pulling it away, combing his fingers through Louis' hair to pull his head back. 

Louis' nose is snotty and his face is red and blotchy, eyelashes stuck together with tears.   
"Poor Lou, your last orgasm for a long time was ruined. You look so pretty when you cry, baby."

He turns the camera off and throws his phone to the pillows before pulling Louis up into his lap. 

His hands brush down Louis' back soothingly as he shushes him.   
"It's okay, I've got you. So good. My good boy. Perfect boy."

Louis takes a little while to stop crying, clinging to Harry desperately even as he carries him into the bathroom. 

"How was that? Was it okay?"  
"Very green. It was so hot and amazing and so mean. I love you," Louis sniffles and wipes his eyes again. Harry chuckles and kisses his eyes.   
"Okay, princess. Bathtime."

Louis goes suit shopping the next day, his tally for Harry's orgasms and his edges going down by one after their shower together. 

He texts Harry all day, but doesn't give anything away about what suit he might buy. 

Liam and Niall compliment his nails but his mum ignores them. Lottie asks where he got them done, suggests that maybe they could go together some time. 

"Does my arse look big in this?" Louis asks, huffing as he tries to see what his bum looks like in the mirror.   
"Your bum always looks big, Lou," Niall chuckles. "It's why Harry's marrying you."  
"Hey," Louis whines and pouts until Niall takes it back. 

He tries on a few suits, experimenting with what styles and decides he likes the slim fit stuff best. His mum tells him to ignore the price because it's her job to worry about that. 

There are a few times when Louis really likes one and his family don't or he other way around but they manage to finally decide on one. 

"Will Harry like it?" Lottie asks.   
"Doesn't matter what he likes, if I like it that's all that matters. To both of us. But I think he will, we both agreed on going pretty simple."

He hugs his mum out of sheer joy when she lays for his suit. Liam laughs and wipes his tears away from his eyes.   
"Whys Payno crying?" Louis asks and cuddles into his side.   
"Just-after everything, I'm so glad you're finally happy. You deserve everything you have and more."

Louis coos and kisses his cheek. He nudges him with a pointy elbow and smiles.   
"I've got everything i could ever need." 

Louis goes home and has to edge with Harry watching him, not helping.   
"Does it count if you do it?" Louis pants, hand moving quickly.   
"Yes, baby it does. You've still got five more to go so I may help with some of those," Harry shrugs. Louis glares at him and groans. Harry flicks his ball as punishment. 

"Holy shit. Fuck! Jesus Christ Haz," Louis gasps, trying to shield his privates away from his daddy. Harry smiles.   
"I suppose I should help you now to say sorry for being mean," he smirks and crawls across the bed to be on Louis, straddling his thighs.  
"I really like the- the 'mean' thing you've got going on," Louis says breathlessly as Harry starts stroking his dick gently. "It's really hot. Kicking me and flicking me was - oh my god. Yeah," Louis rambles until Harry kisses him to shut him up. 

Harry goes shopping the next day, making sure to update the chalkboard in the bedroom. 

Daily edges: 7   
Days till Lou comes: 49  
Total edges left: 343  
Make daddy come: 54

Liam and Niall grin when Harry picks a very similar suit to Louis, knows that they'll both look incredible in the day. It doesn't take much deciding, Harry had a pretty clear picture of what he wanted to begin with. 

His mum does the same as Louis', tells him she will pay and he doesn't need to worry his pretty, little head bout it. Gemma snickers and makes a joke about him having a large head, getting a shove from Harry on his way past. 

Liam and Niall get on well with Harry's family. They've met Andy a few times if they've gone to the shop or if he's been over at Harry and Louis' house when they have. 

"So how long had you two been together?" Anne asks while Harry's changing.   
"A little over four years now," Liam smiles proudly. Niall grins and nods.   
"How do you know Harry?"  
"We are Louis' best friends, like family really. So when they got together, we met," Niall explains. 

"Do you think they're rushing into this?" Anne asks after some silence. Harry hears that though and pulls the curtain back, ignoring his unbuttoned shirt.   
"That's none of your business," Harry tells her disapprovingly. 

"I just want to make sure you're making the right decision," Anne excuses.   
"I think Harry and Louis could've gotten married a week after being together and there would've been no mistake. There's no doubt that they should and will be together," Andy says, nodding in response to Harry's aimed smile.   
"You look lovely, son," Anne sighs happily. "You look so different to how you used to, just because you're happy now."  
"Thanks mum," Harry smiles softly. He looks at himself in the mirror and fixes the bow tie. He hums. 

"Bow tie or normal tie?"  
"Bow tie," Liam and Niall both say, knowing Louis has a bow tie too.   
"With a bow tie- not that you'll need to- you'll look different to the groomsmen, they have ties you have a bow tie," Gemma reasons.   
"Yeah. I like the bow ties," Harry smiles. "This is the suit I'll wear when I marry him. God."

They all tease Harry for getting emotional but his mum hugs him tight and wipes her own eyes.   
"I never thought I'd get to see this day. I'm so glad I will see you get married, no matter who it's to."

Louis pulls Liam aside when him, Niall and Harry come home later that day.   
"So I've been saving up a load of money and I'm thinking of booking us a honeymoon in Greece or Madagascar. The Greece one we can do whatever we want and in the Madagascar one there are safaris and stuff. Do you think you could help out a little?"  
"Yeah love, of course," Liam smiles and hugs him. "That's wonderful, Lou. Harry will love it. You need to set a date first to be sure of when you go."

"What's all this about? Trying to steal my baby Payne?" Harry asks as he comes into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Louis and sways side to side.   
"Of course, me and Niall have missed having a baby to look after."  
"You need to get one for yourselves," Harry smiles and they go into the living room, where Niall is sat watching the telly. 

"We are thinking about getting our own aren't we, Ni?" Liam says as he sits beside him.   
"Hm?"  
"Getting our own baby," Liam explains.   
"Oh," Niall says, a grin breaking out onto his face. "Yeah. We want to adopt. Maybe in a few years, but we need to know a bit earlier to be sure and prepared."

"Guys that's amazing!" Louis says, eyes wide as his grin.   
"If you ever need any help you know where we are," Harry says, laughing and complying when Louis drags him over to sit with their friends. 

Niall ruffles his hair and beams at the sloppy kiss Louis presses to his cheek.   
"I'm really happy. For all of us," Louis sighs, a lazy smile on his lips.   
"But we need to go to our appointment with the planner," Harry says as he checks his watch.   
"Okay. Will you guys be here when we're back? Order some food?" 

Harry bites his lip.  
"You haven't had any unhealthy food in ages, love. You can afford to eat a few slices of pizza. It's not about deprivation, it's about moderation," Louis soothes and kisses his cheek. 

"Promise you'll still like me?" Harry asks, teasing, but he sounds serious.   
"Pinky promise," Louis says quietly and kisses him slowly.   
"Go get in the car then," Harry grins, humming as he kisses him again. 

 

"So I was thinking about getting Louis a kitten. We're going to sort a honeymoon out I assume. I just want him to have the cat after we come back from that," Harry tells them.   
"We'll keep it in ours when you get it and then look after it here while you're on the honeymoon," Liam offers.   
"Thank you. I'll sort the details out and let you know. See you later."

"Can we get a cat?" Niall asks.   
"We might be getting a child, Ni," Liam laughs.   
"They can be friends!"  
"Nope. Child first. You can cuddle Lou's cat whenever you want."  
"Meanie," Niall pouts. Liam grins. 

He leans down to kiss him slowly, moaning softly.   
"You love me," Liam laughs. Niall grins and kisses him again.   
"I really do."

While at the appointment they add to the checklist. They put an order in for flowers and chair covers. They order invitations and check off everything they've got. The wedding planner gives them the times for he venue viewings they're going to. 

She is great. Her name is Sylvie and she does everything for them. They told her the venues they may like and what they're looking for and she got booking straight away. She is really helpful and doesn't judge when Louis shows up with pink nails or if she overhears  them say daddy.

"Am I taking your name or are we doing double barrel?" Louis asks when they're lying in bed that night.   
"Louis Tomlinson-Styles. Louis Styles-Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson-Styles. Harry Styles-Tomlinson. Louis Styles. Harry Tomlinson," Harry reads out as he write them down on a piece of paper. "I'd like both of our names. I belong to you as much as you belong to me."  
"Tomlinson-Styles sounds better than Styles-Tomlinson I think," Louis says.   
"Yeah it does. I really like the sound of that."

Harry chuckles to himself.   
"Hi, I'm Harry Tomlinson-Styles," Harry smirks and offers his hand out to Louis.   
"I'm Louis Tomlinson-Styles. Nice to meet you." He shakes Harry's hand and pulls him for a kiss. 

They are giddy as they grab their wedding scrapbook and write in gold, cursive letters. 

Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.


	10. Chapter 10

A week later, on a lazy Sunday morning Louis is nearly finishing his first edge of the day when Harry wakes up. He whines when Harry plays with his nipples without even saying anything. Harry smiles and kisses him gently.   
"Good boy."

When he is finished he curls up with Harry, careful not to brush too close in case it sets him off. Soon the urge to pee becomes too much to withstand and Louis climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Harry watches him with a bitten lip, eyeing the baggy boxers he's wearing and scratching his belly. Louis makes to go past him on his way out of he bathroom but Harry grabs him and pulls him on top of him. He giggles and leans down to kiss him slowly, lips parting to make way for each other. 

"Are these mine?" Harry asks as he snaps the waistband against his skin. Louis yelps and nods.   
"That's so hot. You...are...brilliant," Harry whispers. Louis whimpers when he squeezes his bum, pushing his semi into Harry's hip, still hard after his first edge of the day.   
"You are a tease," Louis grumbles. "How many days left now?"

 

Harry glances over at the chalkboard.   
"Well it would've been 42, but someone forgot to do all of his edges yesterday. So it's actually 47."  
"Noooo, daddy that's not fair. I'm already having to change my underwear twice a day," Louis pouts, his face heating up at his confession. 

Harry grins, rearranging them so Louis is on his back on the bed, legs spread wide. He presses himself up to Louis side and props himself up so he can see all of Louis.   
"And why is that, baby?" Harry asks as he tugs Louis' -his- boxers down.   
"Daddy!" Louis whines. Harry tuts and squeezes Louis' balls. Louis gasps and whimpers with each short breath. His hips rise and shift to try and get away from Harry's hand. 

"Answer my question, princess," Harry demands. He watches Louis writhe and squirm and pant and sweat.   
"Because Im always dripping, daddy!" Louis shouts. Harry let's go and kisses his lips quickly. 

"Good boy. So dirty aren't you? Always so horny and desperate, but never allowed to come," Harry coos and pets his balls.   
"That- was - mean," Louis pants. Harry chuckles.   
"Sorry baby. Next time you'll answer daddy won't you?"  
"Yes daddy," Louis says quickly. "C-can I touch you?"  
"I'd like that, princess. That sounds wonderful."

When Harry has changed the chalkboard, accounting for Louis' five added days and the orgasm he has just had, he lies with Louis again and asks him to read it to him. 

"I need to edge 7 times a day. I have 47 days left. I have 328 edges left in total. Six for today and seven for the next 46 days. I need to make you come 49 more times before I can come," Louis sighs. "I really need to blow you more."  
"I won't complain," Harry laughs. Louis smiles softly when Harry kisses him. "How about you edge once more and I put your plug that connects to my phone in you? We can go see a film and you can edge while we watch," Harry suggests.  
"Can we watch Moana?" Louis asks, ignoring the rest of it.   
"I take that as a yes to the other stuff?" Harry laughs and gets up to get dressed.   
"Yes, daddy. It sounds very good," Louis grins and starts touching himself casually, Harry stopping to watch.   
"Yes we can watch Moana. Good boy, Lou. So pretty and good for me. Amazing."

Harry picks out Louis' clothes and waits for him to reach the edge before flipping him over onto his belly. Louis whines as his dick rubs against the sheets.   
"Stay still, darling. Your bruises are fading," Harry comments as he circles Louis' hole with slick fingers.   
"They don't hurt as much anymore, but I can still- oh- feel them when I sit down. It's nice," Louis gasps and tries to keep his hips still as Harry pushes in two fingers and presses his other hand into the bruises. 

"Look at your greedy hole, taking my fingers so quickly.  So good. Do you do this to yourself?" Harry asks and slides his thumb over Louis' taint. Louis moans loudly and shakes his head.   
"Fingers are too short. Don't work," he says breathlessly. 

"Do you use toys to edge when I'm not here?" Harry asks. Louis nods.   
"Sometimes. Is that bad, daddy?" Louis says nervously. Harry coos and kisses his back gently.   
"No, princess, it's not. I'm glad you're following my instructions. How about we make a new rule for the edges? The morning and night ones have to be with hands; mine or yours. At least one of the others has to be with a vibrator and another has to be done while you suck on one of your dildos. How's that sound?"  
"So good!" Louis agrees, though Harry isn't sure if he's talking about the rule or what his fingers are doing.

He pulls his fingers out and pats Louis on the bottom.    
"Hold yourself open please, baby. That's it. Good boy," he praises as he pushes the plug in, twisting it when it gets a little stuck. "Feel nice and full?"

Louis nods and whimpers when he clenches down on it. Harry taps his hands, pleased when Louis pulls them away.   
"Got you trained up nicely," Harry teases and pats his bum. "You are such a good boy for me, baby. Thank you for being so good."  
"Thank you, daddy," Louis preens and rolls over to open his arms for Harry, beaming up at him. 

He lets out an 'oomf' when Harry drops down to lay on him, all of his weight, and nuzzles his face into his neck. 

"I like being close to you," Louis sighs happily. "We should cuddle more."

Harry chuckles and blinks quickly so his eyelashes tickle Louis' neck.   
"I think if we cuddled any more we'd never be apart. But I agree, more cuddles for us."  
"Daddy?" Louis asks.   
"Yes, beautiful?"  
"Thank you for everything. You make me so happy."

In the cinema Louis has to bite down on his hand, whimpering when Harry removes it to push his own knuckles between his teeth instead. 

"Don't hurt yourself, baby," Harry whispers and kisses his jaw lightly. He explained before going into the film that he won't do too much because Louis really wants to watch this film and that so he'll know, Louis will tap his leg three times quickly once he reaches the edge. 

"Good?" Louis asks breathily once he has stopped Harry, throbbing in his pants and panting heavily.   
"So good,darlin'. Amazing," Harry praises and holds his hand. Louis relaxes and settles back in his seat, pushing a hand down on his bulge. 

"What are you doing, love?" Harry chuckles quietly when Louis just presses and keeps his hand there.   
"Helps," Louis shrugs. He smiles shyly when Harry moves his hand and replaces it with his own. Harry raises a questioning eyebrow, grinning when Louis tells him it feels better like that and rests his own hands on top of Harry's. 

Just in case they look too obvious, Harry drapes his coat over Louis' lap. He smiles down at him as he puckers his lips and obliges, their lips meeting noisily in the silence of the cinema. Louis sighs happily and rests his head on Harry's shoulder, Harry then resting his head on top of Louis' as they continue to watch the film. 

That night when they're lying in bed, about to fall asleep after a day full of edges, Harry lifts his head from Louis' chest and pokes him awake. 

"Do you want kids, Lou?" Harry asks. Louis thinks for a moment and shrugs.   
"I've always been a bit preoccupied with being one myself. Do you?" Louis asks and turns to look at Harry.   
"Maybe. When I'm a bit older, obviously only if that's something you wanted too."  
"I think one day I might. If you ever think that you really want them you tell me, okay? We can revisit the idea whenever," Louis says easily.

"I love you," Harry grins. He leans in close and rubs his nose against Louis'.   
"I love you, too. Now go to sleep," Louis laughs and pushes Harry's head to lay flat.

The next few days are filled with work and more venue viewings and Louis' edges. They also go shoe shopping, getting their feet measured so they don't have to wear uncomfortable shoes and they look into getting special cufflinks. 

There is an obvious winner between all of the venues they've seen. It's a little ways away, but Harry and Louis plan to book a nearby hotel to stay in with the family. The venue is a castle. It's gorgeous and Louis says it'll be like a fairy tale, which Harry guesses is a good thing. 

In the day it is beautiful and you can admire the landscape, but in the evening it glows and looks magical. 

It's surprisingly modern inside, renovated for events such as these. They're told that some rooms are still old fashioned, something people also look for, but Harry and Louis prefer how spacious and well fitting with the theme the modern rooms are. 

 

The ceremony will be on the grounds, they just need to tell them what chairs they want, what altar, provide anything else and it will be set up. If it rains, since it is in February, they have long, white gazebos/tents that they can use that will also fit the decor. 

The meal will be inside, elegant tables and chairs set up. They will bring their own centre pieces and any specific cloth, their own nametags. The venue will help set up and let them decorate as they wish as long as it is taken down after the event is finished.

The grounds are gorgeous, perfect for all of the photos and the guests are free to wander between the meal and the evening. 

There is a separate party room for the evening that will also have a buffet in. It has a dance floor and speakers. It is huge, plenty of room for them to do what they want. 

They can decorate that as they wish, too. Really, they couldn't have wished for better. And it's a pretty reasonable price, so they won't have to chop off a limb to pay for it.  

Once they've selected the venue it's time to pick all of the decorations and the extra little bits, which Louis has been really looking forward to. 

They send the invitations out as soon as they get them so they know who is coming and who, sadly, can't make it. A menu is include with the invitation, but not one to order with as they will be on the table and you order as you go. 

 

Louis asks Harry if the invitations are too girly, frowning slightly.   
"Why does it matter if they're girly or not?" Harry asks, smoothing his hair back.   
"I just don't want anyone to-"  
"It's none of their business. Anyone coming to our wedding shouldn't judge such petty things. Anyway," Harry diverges. "I think they're really pretty, match the theme very nicely. Don't you think?"  
"Yeah. You made a good choice, daddy," Louis smiles and kisses his cheek gently.   
"Thank you, baby."

It's a little bit hectic and nerve wracking planning the wedding now that they have a date for it, but it's going well and everybody chips in. 

They have a long, long, long, long, looong checklist of things they need that they work their way through. Liam compliments them on how organised they've been, watching them prioritise and work down the list with ease. 

He books the honeymoon for Louis so Harry doesn't see it on Louis' bank statement. Louis decides on Greece, saying it will be relaxing and they won't have to do much except spend time with each other. 

Harry organises with a breeder to buy a grey munchkin kitten, who guarantees that it will be born and be at least a week old by the time of the wedding.  Niall and Liam agree to pick it up and look after it until they come back from the honeymoon Harry still hasn't organised yet, still unaware of Louis' plan. 

Everything is going to plan and with Louis and Harry side by side, surrounded by friends and family, nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids or no kids? Mpreg or adopt?


	11. Chapter 11

"Seven months till the wedding, daddy," Louis tells Harry when he finds him in the kitchen making breakfast. Harry smiles at him over his shoulder.  
"That's lovely, baby. Come give daddy kisses," Harry says and turns to kiss his boy. "You edged yet?"  
"Yeah, first thing I do when I wake up, now," Louis smiles bashfully.   
"Good boy. I know this is a big challenge and it's quite long, so I'm very proud and impressed at how well you've handled it," Harry praises, patting Louis' nearly bare bum. 

He is wearing the crop top and short pyjamas he asked for a little while ago, smiling every time he sees and feels the satin against his skin. 

"Look so beautiful, Lou. Absolutely breathtaking," Harry smiles softly. "Feel good?"  
"Yeah, I really like them. Thank you for letting me wear what I want," Louis says quietly and tiptoes to kiss Harry on the cheek.   
"I love seeing you happy and comfortable, princess," Harry grins. 

"Cuppa?" Louis offers as he moves away.   
"That'd be great, love," Harry smiles. He bumps his hip against Louis', looking around to avoid making eye contact. 

"Ooh, daddy wants to play," Louis giggles, hand teasing its way up Harry's spine. Harry squirms away, gasping and groaning when the pan falls and hot oil splatters onto his leg and burns through his skin.

Louis panics, trying to pull Harry onto a chair when the taller man looks down at his leg and whimpers. He watches as Harry's eyes flutter closed and he begins to fall forward. Louis doesn't know what to do other than try to catch him. 

In hindsight his method probably wasn't the best and he is a lot smaller than Harry who is now a lot heavier, too, since he's been working out. 

He chokes on his breath, head bouncing off the hard floor as he feels pain bloom in his shoulder and across his ribs. 

Harry is dead weight, his own face colliding with the floor above and to the right of Louis' head. 

In shock and too worried about his fiancé, Louis ignores his blurry vision and strokes Harry's hair.   
"I've got you. You're okay. I'm sorry daddy. It's all my fault."

 

He manages to grab his phone, having dropped it when he fell.   
"Fuck," he pants, grunting at the pain in his side when he lifts his arm to type on his phone. 

"My fiancé burnt himself with hot oil. He fainted and fell on me. We've both hit our heads- I-I can't breath!" Louis wails down the phone when he's in touch with the emergency services. 

They reply but Louis feels lightheaded and the pain in his head is excruciating, the rest of him throbbing with pain. In a way he's glad Harry hasn't woken up because he knows he'd be in a lot of pain if he had. 

"I'm sorry, Haz.  Love you. My fault," Louis mumbles, head lolling to the side as he struggles to gasp in his breaths. 

 

He can't see much -never mind comprehend what's happening-when the paramedics come in and roll Harry off of him.

The next thing they see is a hospital room. The machines are beeping annoyingly loud and Louis looks over to where Harry is lying in the bed on the other side of the room longingly.  

They're both too weak to get up and about so they talk to each other and ask silly questions whenever they pop into their heads.  

 

After a short stay in the hospital, made less distressing by the doctor putting them in the same room, they're sent home- bandaged but hurting. 

Liam and Niall pick them up, smiling sympathetically at them.   
"Ours or yours?" Liam asks as he presses the accelerator down.   
"Where do you want to go, baby?" Harry asks. Louis shrugs his one good shoulder, the other one restrained by a sling. "Maybe a sleepover at Ni and Li's house would cheer my baby up."

 

They go to Harry and Louis' house, pick up some clothes and Louis' baby things. Louis still doesn't talk, doesn't look anybody in the eyes and ignores any of Harry's attempts to cuddle. 

Harry has to lay down with his leg propped up when they get in, the curtains closed because his head hurts still. His nose is broken but the doctors have reassured him there won't be a noticeable difference once it's healed. Because of his broken nose his eyes are bruised, too. His leg is bandaged up with strict instructions to remove the dressings and rewrap it with clean bandages every evening. 

Louis has broken his collarbone and has a concussion, a few bruised ribs, too. He doesn't fully understand how his collarbone broke but he accepts that it has and focuses on getting better. 

 

That night, when Harry and Louis have both woken up from a long sleep, Louis staying on the couch while Niall and Liam potter about helping them both, Harry sits him down for a little talk. 

"Head still hurt?" Harry asks when Louis winces at the scrape of a chair on the floor.   
"Yeah. I can take some more ibuprofen in an hour though so I'll be able to sleep. How are you?"  
"Sore, but I'll manage. Worried about my baby," Harry says softly and shuffles across the couch to brush up against Louis. He rests his hand, palm up on Louis' thigh, for Louis to take. 

Louis sighs quietly and links his fingers through Harry's. He squeezes lightly as his eyes well up.   
"I'm sorry," Louis sniffles, pulling his hand away from Harry's to wipe away his tears. "It's al-all my fault. I tickled you and then- I'm sorry."

Harry leans over and kisses Louis' head, sagging slightly.   
"I'm sorry, too. It's my fault your collarbone is broken and it's my fault you've got a concussion. But," Harry diverges. "I'm very proud of how brave you were. You tried your best to look after me and managed to get help while you were in lots of pain. You have also been very brave in the hospital. Good boy."

"But it's my fa-" Louis begins. Harry interrupts him quickly.   
"You feeling up to kneeling?" Harry asks. Louis nods and puts a cushion on the floor to kneel on. He makes sure he is situated between Harry's knees, and shivers as Harry brushes his fingers down his cheek. 

"So beautiful for me, darlin'. Want you to listen closely, okay?"  
"Okay daddy," Louis says quietly.   
"I love you; very much. And it makes me very sad that you're blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. I'm sure you feel the same?"  
"Mhm."  
"So why don't we agree to not blame anyone? We can focus on getting better and getting ready for our wedding. It's only seven months, baby."  
"I love you," Louis smiles in response. It's a weak smile, hardened by the pain. Harry nods and mirrors Louis' facial expression.   
"I love you, too, Sweetheart. I want you to kneel there for five minutes in silence. When you're finished I expect you to tell me what you learned from our little discussion. And I want as many cuddles I can get, as long as your arm permits it. If you are in too much pain just say the word and we'll get started on the cuddling," Harry says softly, voice soothing Louis further into his headspace. 

Harry keeps his word and they cuddles until they fall asleep on the couch. Liam, though he would like to leave them be, wakes them up so they can both take some painkillers and Harry can change the dressings on his burns. 

They slowly make their way upstairs into the spare room where they resume their clingy, desperate cuddling. 

"I love you, princess ."  
"Love you lots, daddy."

**

It takes nearly two months for Louis' collarbone to heal fully; there is still a small bump under the skin where the bone had broken. The concussion wears off within a week or so after their stay at the hospital. 

Harry isn't too bothered by his facial injuries, only worried about people getting the wrong idea about how his bruises came about. They fade eventually, Louis beaming up at him as he closely inspects his face for any signs of bruising and finds none. He kisses him lightly, aware of the pain he still has in his nose. 

The chalkboard they used to keep track of Louis' edging, which they stopped after the whole incident, is now counting down the days to their wedding. 

 

Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam  go to the Tomlinson's Halloween party. They all go trick or treating with the young ones, the kids delighted at seeing their brother, soon to be brother in law and their uncle Ni and Li all dressed up. 

Harry let's Louis slather his face with white face paint and shove a pair of fake fangs towards him when he is dressed. He wears a white shirt, black jeans and a red cape he bought from Asda. 

He grins when he has his fangs in, pulling Louis in for a hug. Louis gasps and giggles as Harry nibbles on his neck with the plastic teeth. 

Harry paints Louis' face when he finally sits down, still wriggling as he tries to sponge the colour onto his cheeks. He ends up being a rather colourful skull, wearing a neon skeleton costume to match. 

"Am I a pretty skeleton, daddy?" Louis asks when Harry finishes painting his face. Harry grins and kisses his hair.   
"The prettiest."  
"Happy Halloween, daddy," Louis beams, "I love you."  
"I love you, too, princess."  
"Daddy I'm a skeleton not a princess!"

 

Despite agreeing not to spend too much money before the wedding Louis opens a new iPhone on his birthday, smiling despite worrying about the price.   
"I know yours broke when I like- fell on you. And I know you said no expensive stuff, but it's for your birthday and Christmas and we have everything we need for the wedding so we don't need to save money for it," Harry ramble. 

Louis and Harry have 'decided' not to have a honeymoon, but instead take a break from work and social media and just make as many memories as they can, little days out, special acts of love hat they'll remember until they grow old. Louis is very happy with how it has worked out and figures he will tell Harry during the speeches on the wedding day. 

Louis cuts him off with a long, slow kiss.   
"Thank you, daddy. It's lovely."

They spend the day with their families and friends, finally being alone in their home in the evening to finish Louis' birthday and start Christmas Day off with a bang. 

 

Liam and Niall come around early in the morning to exchange gifts with them and each other, like they have every year so far and like they used to before Harry and Louis got together. 

Louis blushes when Harry opens his flogger first, shrugging when everyone looks at him.   
"We haven't got one and I really wanted to try it so..." he mumbles. Harry grins. 

They all get a pair of pyjamas and some smelly sets. Louis and Harry get an adult colouring book from Niall, that they can do while Louis isn't little but wants to colour. It's a common occurrence. 

The book has swear words decorated by patterns and floral designs, neat and intricate. 

Niall and Liam don't buy each other big gifts as they already have everything they need so they get little gifts they know the other will enjoy a lot. 

Harry and Louis have booked a week getaway to a log cabin deep in he forest. There are activities they can do or they can spend all day inside. It has a hot tub on the decking, which has a little pull-over roof to protect you from the rain if needs be. 

Later on Liam and Niall leave to see their families, Louis and Harry doing the same. Louis has managed to pester Harry into wearing a matching Christmas jumper with him, pretending not to see Harry's pleased grin when he tugs it over his head.  

They go to see Harry's family first, exchanging presents and enjoying themselves together as a family on Christmas. Lots of pictures are taken, since it's the first Christmas they've done something together. 

They have dinner with Louis' family, Harry helping prepare it with Jay. She teases him and talks to him fondly like she would any of her other kids. 

After dinner when the kiss are a little bit calmer Harry and Louis give out their presents to everyone. They get home made cards and cookies from the little kids and a few presents from the older people in the family. 

Louis smiles, tears in his eyes, and hugs his mum gratefully when he opens hers, a coupon to go and get his nails done and any their beauty treatment he wants. 

They fall into bed that night too exhausted to do more than kiss each other goodnight before they start snoring. 

 

New years is nothing special. Louis is little and is very excited to stay up to watch the fireworks on telly and out of his window. Daddy let's him stay up extra late, surprised when it's Louis that announces he needs to sleep first. 

"Daddy's got a very tired, baby. How about tomorrow we have a very lazy, very nakey Daddy and Lou day?"  
"Yes please da-" he cuts off with a yawn, lips drawing into an 'o' shape that Harry finds adorable, before he buries his face into Harry's neck. "Dee," he finishes his word quietly. 

"Night, baby boy. Daddy loves you."  
"Love daddy," Louis agrees quietly as he snuggles his face into Harry's chest. He is clutching his teddy to him but makes sure it doesn't get in the way of his daddy. 

 

Their week away is the second week of January. Harry makes sure to pack lots of warm clothes and anything he might need to entertain his baby. 

"Lou?" Harry calls up the stairs. "You ready to go now?"  
"One sec, daddy. Just changing the chalkboard!" Louis shouts back. 

A moment later he appears at the top of the stairs and smiles down at his daddy.   
"How many days now, darlin'?" Harry asks with a smile. Though he already knows the answer, nothing beats Louis' excitement when telling him how little time they have to wait until they're officially husbands. 

"50 days, daddy," Louis says excitedly, dancing from foot to foot.   
"Get your butt down here so I can kiss you," Harry demands but his voice is soft. Louis giggles and hurries downstairs. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and stays on the bottom step to be closer to his height. 

Harry holds him close as their lips meet, tongues sliding over each other as he groans softly against Louis' mouth. 

"You're the best."  
"No, you are," Harry argues, chuckling when Louis kisses him again.   
"We both are?" Louis suggests.   
"Yeah," Harry agrees, kissing him gently one last time. "Together, we're the best."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite really wanting to have some fun, Louis does as he is told when they arrive at the log cabin and unpacks his bags. 

When he's finished he flops onto the bed, whining up at Harry who just chuckles.   
"Daddy!" He pouts, rolling so he is on top of Harry. Harry laughs and wraps his arms and legs around Louis.   
"Now you can never escape!" Harry shouts and begins to tickle Louis. 

Louis giggles loudly, writhing and squirming to try and get away until Harry stops the tickling. Harry smiles fondly down at him and kisses his head, letting him catch his breath.   
"You want to have lunch and then go for a walk?" Harry offers. Louis hums, nodding his head as he presses his lips against Harry's.   
"Sounds great. Can we play scrabble, too?"  
"Course we can, baby. Maybe we can play with some other things too?" Harry hints. 

Louis gasps and pulls away to smirk at him.  
"And what would that be, daddy?" Louis asks. Harry hums, nibbling on his lower lips for a moment.   
"How do you feel about daddy playing doctor?" Harry asks quietly, knocking their noses together.   
"That sounds good, daddy. That's new," Louis nods, slipping down to rest his head on Harry's chest. 

Harry cradled him, knows that new things can be scary and sometimes his baby needs reassurance.   
"We don't have to if you don't want to," Harry tells him, tucking his hair behind his ear.   
"I do!" Louis says quickly. "Just a bit nervous."  
"Well we can take your mind off it with lunch and scrabble and a walk. Okay, doll?"  
"Yeah."

After they've walked for a good fifteen minutes, hand in hand as they trail through the forest, Harry directs them back to the cabin.   
"This starts as soon as we walk through that door. Your safewords still stand, okay?" Harry says evenly, stopping him before he steps into the cabin.   
"Okay, daddy."

Harry opens the door, smiling warmly over his shoulder.   
"Come on in, Mr. Tomlinson. Just take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."  
"Okay, Dr. Styles."

Louis bites his lip as he walks over to the bench at the table, wriggling in place. Harry had moved it away from everything to give him more space.   
"So, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry starts as he walks over to stand beside the bench.   
"Please," Louis interrupts. "Call me Louis."  
"Louis. I'll start with a general exam. Please remove your shirt," Harry says formally, sitting on the other end of the bench. 

Louis flushes and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.   
"No need to be nervous, Louis. It is perfectly normal for a doctor to see their patients naked. Remove your pants please, as well."

Harry fights to keep a straight face while Louis does it quickly, pink to the tips of his ears.   
"Stand in front of me, Louis. I'm going to touch you to see how you respond. Is that okay?"  
"Yes," Louis says breathlessly. He is already hard, his boxers doing nothing to hide his arousal. He shifts from foot to foot in front of Harry. 

Harry settles him with a hand on his shoulder, lips quirking up at the edges as he brushes his fingers down his arm. Louis' eyes are downcast and he shivers as goosebumps rise on his skin. 

"Please hold your arms out to the side," Harry murmurs and cups Louis' wrists when he does what he's told. He smooths his hands along his arms until he reaches his armpits. Louis squirms as Harry's fingers tickle lightly over the bare skin there. 

Harry hums, raising an eyebrow. He traces a finger around Louis' nipple, smirking as it pebbles under his touch. 

"You're very sensitive, Louis," Harry notes as Louis whimpers and tries not to pull away. He curls his toes and his hands make a fist by his side. "Are you a virgin?"  
"No," Louis says quietly, shaking his head.   
"How often do you have sex?" Harry asks, hands now cupping Louis' sides, thumbs spreading out to tease his nipples. 

Louis whines, apologising under his breath when Harry removes his touch.   
"Don't apologise, its normal. Lots of people like you are very responsive," Harry tells him, smiling warmly at him.   
"P-people like me?" Louis asks. He trembles as Harry traces his lips with the pad of his thumb.   
"Open your mouth," Harry orders, ignoring his question. Louis hesitantly parts his lips, gasping when Harry presses down on his tongue. "Don't worry, Louis. I may be unorthodox but I assure you I will treat you well."

Unable to say anything, Louis nods and swallows slightly around Harry's thumb.   
"Ah, ah. Let it happen, don't do anything I haven't told you to do," Harry reprimands, pushing his thumb in further and holding Louis' mouth wider. Louis can feel his eyes shining from embarrassment when his drool drops onto his chest. Harry pulls away, smiling innocently at him.   
"Very good. Now I'm going to need you to pull down your underwear," Harry tells him, sitting on the couch and tugging Louis' hips closer. 

When Louis hesitates Harry chuckles.   
"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Louis. I'm just trying to help."

Harry's voice is smooth and firm enough that Louis wonders why he'd even thought to argue. He quickly yanks his knickers down, kicking them to the side when they hit the floor. Harry's hands are cold where they touch his hip, brushing down his thigh. 

"Ah, I see what the problem is," Harry murmurs as he lifts Louis' dick to look at his balls. Louis' breathing is shaky and he tries to pulls away, flushing. "I will have to restrain you if you can't cooperate, mr. Tomlinson."

Louis sniffles. He wants Harry, Dr. Styles, to call him Louis in that soft voice with a lopsided smile. Harry softens when Louis steps forward again, holding his hands behind his back.   
"Sorry, doctor. It's just a much more thorough exam than I'm used to," Louis tells him, gnawing on his lip. Harry waves him off and wraps his fingers around his shaft again. 

"I need to make sure everything works," Harry says and pointedly tugs on Louis cock. Louis wails and lurches forward, catching himself on Harry's shoulders. Harry tuts. "Lie back on the bench, Louis."

When Louis is on his back on the bench, wonderfully flushed and dick bobbing and twitching, Harry grips his wrist and wraps a cuff around it and attaches it to leg of the bench beside his head, doing the same with his other wrist. 

Louis swears when Harry pulls out a pair of stirrup restraints, able to hold his legs up and apart and attach to the bench. He whines when Harry strokes the inside of his thighs, unable to move when Harry fastens more restraints around torso. 

"There," Harry sighs, happy with his work. "Now I can continue with the exam. Feel free to make noise or talk, Louis, it let's me know how you feel."  
"Doctor--" Louis moans, cutting himself of as Harry starts touching his dick again. 

"Now, how many often do you have sex?" Harry asks, pulling back his foreskin to toy with the tip. Louis shudders, wailing when he blurts precome onto his stomach.   
"I engage in some sort of sexual activity nearly everyday," Louis answers shakily, feeling the heat building in his stomach. 

Harry raises an eyebrow when he can see Louis' hole fluttering. He quickly lets go of his dick and coos.   
"What have we got here?" He asks himself as he trails a dry finger down to circle Louis' hole. Louis keens. "I'm going to do a prostate exam, Louis. It may cause some discomfort but I'm sure you'll make it through."

Louis' chest is heaving as he pants up at the ceiling, whimpering continuously as he's vulnerable to Harry's ministrations. 

Harry quickly lubes up two fingers and wastes no time before pushing them both in. Louis let's out a yell at the sting of Harry's fingers pushing into him so quickly.   
"Hush, Louis. It is necessary."

Louis makes a questioning sound when he feels something very cold and metal touch his hole.   
"Don't clench, Louis. It will only make it worse. After this I can give you your treatment," Harry reassures. "It's very simple."  
"But I don't know what's wrong with me," Louis says quietly, throat sore and voice rough. 

Harry smiles up at him as he pushes the three-thronged tool further inside and opens it slightly. Louis wails, hands clenching and unclenching.   
"Well it's clear what is wrong, Louis. You have a little cock. A very pretty one, too. And boys with little cocks shouldn't be allowed come, it just makes them naughty. Obviously you have already come to much. The way you fought my finger and this-" Harry opens the speculum wider which makes the boy tense. "Was naughty. Boys like you need to be kept open and ready for when their daddy's want to play with them. I'm sure your daddy would appreciate you letting him use you without selfishly asking for orgasm."

As he speaks he gradually opens the tool wider and wider until he can see inside Louis, pressing his heel into the bulge in his pants to relieve the pressure for a moment. 

His calm voice washes over Louis and he can't find it in himself to argue.   
"Seems your prostate is functional," Harry says teasingly when he reaches out to rub at his prostate firmly, squeezing and teasing. Louis is sniffling, staring down at Harry between his legs. "Look at your little dick trying to come. Aw, it's pathetic."

Harry listens to Louis' cries , hears them get heavier as he starts to sob. He's humiliated but he's never been harder, completely torn by the two feelings. He removes the speculum, pleased when Louis' hole clenches but can't fully close. 

"Nearly over now, Louis. Can you take a nice, deep breath for me?" Harry says, his facade falling slightly as he comforts his boy.   
"I-I'm okay," Louis tells him, tears still falling.   
"I know. Take a deep breath. There we go, carry on just like that," Harry instructs as he gets something from the table beside him. 

It's quite a large plug, one Louis wears when he feels a little jittery. Harry quickly covers it in lube, waiting until Louis is breathing out to push it in. Louis makes a noises in the back of his throat, tired and needy.   
"Nearly finished, now Louis. Just need to do something about your cute, little dick. Do you want me to touch it?" Harry asks as he inches closer, hot breath making his dick twitch. 

"Please," Louis begs, distraught that Harry is so close but not there. Harry smirks, licking a line from base to tip and dipping into his slit. "Please. I want to be a good boy!" Louis cries, head getting steadily blurrier which he had fought of at the beginning of the scene so he could stay in the role. 

He gasps and makes a pitiful attempt to arch up when Harry swallows him down, hand fondling his balls to push him towards the edge quicker. 

Louis' skin is shining as beads of sweat drip from his body. He is flushed all over and his muscles pull tight together as he fights his restraints. When Louis reaches the edge Harry pulls back and tightens his hands on his balls, making sure they can't raise up to his body. 

"Ah, ah," Harry scolds. "Boys with such little dicks don't get to come, don't be silly, Louis."

Louis wails, uselessly starting to fight harder against everything keeping him in place. Harry rolls his eyes.   
"Don't be dramatic. You knew your daddy was being too generous with your orgasms."

Harry let's him wear himself out, smiling evilly down at him as he produces a cock cage. Louis can't do anything but stare down helplessly as Harry pushes the cold cage down onto his still hard dick, using a firm hand and small key to lock it in place. He shushes Louis who whimpers sadly down at his cages dick. 

"Are you going to be a good boy now that you are locked up and plugged?" Harry asks, even as he lowers Louis' legs out of the restraints. He kisses his ankles gently, stroking his calves to soothe the boy.   
"I promise I'll be good, Dr. Styles. So good. I'll be good," Louis rambles, words slurring together and eyes glazed over. He looks drunk, Harry thinks, drunk on pleasure. 

Shushing him gently, he removes the restraint from around his chest and kisses along the pink mark it leaves behind. He takes his time massaging Louis' wrists after he removes the cuffs, lips murmuring soft words of encouragement against the sensitive skin there. Louis whines when he stands up, trying to reach for him. 

"It's okay, baby," Harry soothes, picking him up carefully to lie on the couch. He grabs the blanket he had left on the end and covers them both with it. Louis is sat on his lap, back to chest, with his head resting back on his shoulder. Harry presses gentle kisses to Louis' hair as he strokes his arms. "I'm so proud of you, darlin'. You did so well, were such a good boy."

Louis mumbles to himself quietly, lips parted as Harry holds him tight.   
"You're very floaty, aren't you, Lou?" Harry asks though he doesn't expect an answer. "Went under so beautifully for me, love. Daddy is so proud. You made daddy so happy."

He continues to whisper soft, comforting words in his ear. When Louis can manage it he sips on some lucozade and chews the pieces of chocolate Harry presses to his lips. Harry still pets him, let's him move around to snuggle into his chest and holds him close. He doesn't rush him, let's him float and take his time coming back down from such an intense scene. 

"You okay, baby?" Harry asks, trying to test where he is.   
"Daddy," Louis whines, pushing his face into Harry's chest. Harry chuckles, smoothing his hair down, and starts stroking his back again.   
"What's your colour?"  
"Greeeen," Louis draws out, a lazy grin on his face.   
"That's good, my love. You still floaty and warm?"  
"Very," Louis nods.   
"That's brilliant. You were such a good boy. Daddy loves you so much," Harry praises.   
"Love," Louis murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Harry's skin. 

He's not too sure how long it takes for him to come down, but when he can think properly it's a little bit darker than before and he has wrapped himself around Harry tightly.

"Daddy?" Louis asks quietly. Harry perks up then, pulling away a little to smile down at him.   
"Hey, baby. How you doing?" Harry says gently, kissing his head.   
"I'm good," Louis smiles, leaning up to kiss Harry. Harry holds his jaw, humming as their lips part. 

"We need to talk about it. Did you enjoy it?" Harry tells him sternly and kisses his nose when he pouts.   
"Very much so. I liked all the embarrassment and the teasing about my-" Louis stops, cheeks heating up as he looks away from Harry.   
"I won't make you say it," Harry laughs lightly, but tilts Louis' head up so he is looking at him again. "That's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed it, love. Is there anything you would've liked to be different?"  
"I'm not sure. Not that I can think of. Is there anything you would change?" Louis shrugs. 

"Maybe next time we do it we could discuss the scenario before starting," Harry says slowly. "That way there's no guessing with what way we are going."

"Yeah?" Louis smiles. Harry knocks their noses together before pressing an open mouth kiss to his lips.   
"Christ," Harry groans as Louis grinds his hips down. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Not long now," Louis grins. "Until we're Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Styles. What time is it?"  
"About five. Was thinking of having the chicken you like and sweet potato fries for dinner."  
"While that's cooking can I blow you?" Louis asks, hand sliding between them to touch Harry over his pants. Harry's hips grind up to meet his hand as he nods. Louis whines when Harry bats his hand away and pulls his hips down, his dick making a valiant effort to get hard but is stopped by the cage encasing it. He digs his nails into Harry's shoulder as he rolls his head back. 

"Fuck. Not fair. Do I have to keep it on?" Louis asks, still grinding against Harry because it seems to be good for him. Harry smirks.   
"Doctor's orders, Lou."  
"The doctor was-" Louis starts, halting his speech when Harry raises an eyebrow. "Doctor was right. I shouldn't come. And I should always be full up and ready to please my daddy."

"That's what I thought," Harry chuckles, kissing Louis' head gently. "Off you get. I'm going to start cooking. You get some clothes on to keep warm."

Louis comes down in one of Harry's jumpers and some knee high socks, shrugging when Harry laughs.   
"That won't keep you warm," Harry grins, kissing his cheek as Louis curls into his side.   
"You'll have to keep me warm then. Extra snuggles for me!" Louis cheers, wrapping himself around Harry so he can't move. "All mine to snuggle with."

Harry smiles proudly and nods.   
"Yes, I am, Lou. And you are all mine, too."  
"Yay!" Louis giggles, planting a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek. 

Sometime during their cuddling Louis' hand teases it's way down to slip into Harry's pants, palming him over his underwear. Harry groans, tightening his grip on his hips, and smiles nonchalantly when Louis raises an eyebrow at him. 

Louis busies himself with sucking a bruise into Harry's neck as he strokes Harry through his boxers.   
"Go on," Harry says roughly. He nudges Louis so he slides to his knees on the floor and tangles his fingers in his hair. 

Nimble fingers tug his pants down, Louis smirks up at him before he presses hot kisses to the bulge in his underwear, hands massaging his thighs. Harry grunts, impatient, and pulls harder on Louis' hair. Louis moans, quickly pulling his boxers down to wrap his hand around his dick. 

"Good boy. You going to rub on daddy's leg while you make him come?"

Louis shivers, eyes fluttering closed.   
"B-but daddy- the cage!" Louis whines, pouting as he traces his lips with the tip of Harry's dick. Harry pulls his head away.   
"If you're going to be naughty daddy will make you watch while he makes himself come," Harry warns. 

Louis wets his lips, tasting Harry's precome, and nods.   
"I'll be good, daddy. I want to be good for you," Louis says breathlessly, looking at Harry pleadingly.   
"Okay, baby. Take your time," Harry smiles, loosening his grip to let Louis duck down again. 

The small boy grins up at him, glad he has a chance to please his daddy, before he wraps his hand around the base of Harry's dick and presses a kiss to the tip. He suckles on the tip, eyes closing as he enjoys himself. His small hand works along the shaft up to meet his lips before coming back down to massage his balls. 

He does as he's told, teasing himself by rubbing his caged dick against Harry's leg. A desperate wail escapes his lips as his dick makes a valiant effort to get hard, straining against its confines. He takes a moment to centre himself, decides to focus on making his daddy feel good to distract himself. 

"Fuck , you're amazing," Harry praises, voice strained as he bucks up into his mouth. Louis moans around him, tongue pressing into the spots he knows drive Harry wild. "So good, baby. So good."

Louis relaxes his throat and encourages Harry to fuck up, to use him as he pleases. Harry hums, brushing his thumb over Louis' stretched lips. He strokes his hair and smiles at him before cupping the back of his head and pushing his hips up with a steady rhythm. 

He swears when he can feel Louis' moans vibrate in his throat, panting as he feels his stomach tighten.   
"Lou, gonna- shit!" He chokes out before his eyes roll back and he comes. 

Louis swallows around him, having to be pushed away by Harry once he's too sensitive .  
"Sorry," Louis laughs, voice hoarse. "I really like blowing you."

Harry grins down at him, smoothing his hair away from his eyes.   
"I know you, darlin'. Come give me hugs and kisses," Harry tells him, patting his thigh. Louis gets him to raise his hips and pulls his underwear and pants up for him. 

Louis curls up in his lap, nuzzling along his jaw and pressing kisses as he goes.   
"I love you, baby," Harry hums, hand settling on Louis' arse to play with the plug. He uses the other to cover them with the blanket again.   
"I love you, too, daddy," Louis whispers quietly, pressing his lips to his in a long, slow kiss. Harry swallows all of his noises, soft whimpers and whines as he twists the plug slowly. 

"Daddy!" Louis whines, pouting up at him.   
"Okay, princess. I'll stop," Harry says easily. Louis shakes his head.   
"Don't stop!" Louis protests. "It feels really nice to be full and feel good even if I'm not going to come."

 

After dinner Harry takes out the plug and tugs some swimming trunks over Louis' hips.   
"It's raining really heavy so I thought it'd be fun to be in the hot tub. Yeah?"  
"Yeah."

They put the roof over the balcony and settle into the warm water, sighing contently. The rain is loud around them and everything else is quiet. 

Chaste presses of the lips are shared, turning into slow, longing kisses as they curl together and let themselves calm down after a long journey and eventful play. 

Harry's hands are strong and soothing where they rest in Louis' hair and hold his hip. Louis leans into his chest, pressing sweet kisses to the marks he made earlier. 

It's calm and loving and sweet. It's Louis and Harry. Stupidly, ridiculously and beautifully in love.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Louis roots through his suitcase and finds Harry, offering up the flogger to him.   
"Something you want to ask, baby?" Harry says, raising an eyebrow.   
"Can we try the flogger today, daddy?"   
"What's the magic word?"

Louis bites his lip, squirming where he stands.   
"Please, daddy," Louis corrects. Harry smiles, pulling him forward for a kiss.   
"Good boy. You go get naked and get your cuffs, lie on the bed."

Harry strokes a hand down Louis' side and uses the tips of the flogger to tickle across his stomach. Louis gasps, hips shifting when Harry drags the tails of the flogger across his dick which is resting against his belly.   
"Did you touch yourself, Lou?" Harry asks as he attaches the cuffs to Louis' wrists and to the bed frame.   
"No, daddy. Just excited," Louis blushes. Harry chuckles, kissing Louis chastely.   
"That's good, sweetheart. I might ask you to turn over so can you try that now? Good boy."

Louis turns over and lies there for a moment before bringing his knees under himself.   
"Back on your back for me, darling," Harry says softly, brushing Louis' hair away from his eyes when he does as he's told. 

Louis grins up at Harry. Harry raises an eyebrow at him.   
"Just happy and excited that we're getting married soon," Louis tells him. Harry smiles, nodding his head.   
"Me too. Now, since this is new I want you to make sure you colour it you need to. I'll ask for your colour more, too. Feel free to ask for anything while we do this, okay?"  
"Okay daddy."

Harry starts off slow and gentle, aiming for Louis' thighs and hitting his dick very gently. Louis bucks up, back arching as he moans.   
"So beautiful," Harry compliments and his hits get a little harder. 

Louis is panting, writhing and whining every time Harry brings the flogger down on his pink skin. Harry stops, dropping the flogger on the bed to sit between Louis' legs. He presses light kisses to the hot skin of Louis' thighs, pushing his thumbs in to hear him moan. 

"That good, darlin'?" Harry asks, his own voice rough. Louis keens as Harry licks a stripe up his thigh and blows cool air on it.   
"So good, daddy. 'M green," Louis nods. Harry smiles, kissing the tip of his dick. Louis whimpers, has to fight to keep still. 

"You're being very well behaved, baby. You going to be good and turn over for me?"  
"Yes, daddy," Louis agrees and rolls over. "Knees?"  
"Tuck them under you please, princess. There we go. How are your arms feeling?" Harry asks. He rubs at Louis' shoulders and neck.   
"Okay. I'll tell you if they hurt," Louis promises.   
"Good boy," Harry praises. 

Louis smiles, rolling his shoulders a little as he settles. Harry kisses down his back, using his hands to pull Louis' cheeks apart. He licks his lips before he slowly pushes his tongue into Louis' hole. The small boy gasps, pushing his bum back into his daddy's hold. Harry stretches him out leisurely, nipping at his skin when he needs a bit of a breather. 

"Daddy!" Louis whines. "Fuck- so good."  
"Okay, that's enough of that for now, love," Harry says and pats his bum. 

Louis sighs, wriggles his bum until Harry smacks him.   
"Stay still, love. Be good," Harry reminds him. 

Harry picks the flogger up again, hitting Louis hard on the arse. Louis gasps, tensing up. Harry rubs the patch he's just hit. 

He carries on, bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrates on where he aims. Louis is still tense, shaking slightly as it rains down on his arse. 

It stings and it's so different to a spanking. He can't feel Harry and he isn't going under so it just hurts and his eyes are filling up with tears as he struggles to deal with it. 

His chest feels tight and aches, his throat hurts with unshed tears. 

"Red!" Louis cries. 

Everything stops. Harry drops the flogger and moves from the bed. The room is silent aside from Louis' soft crying. Louis shudders when he feels Harry's hands at his wrists, uncuffing him. He lowers his arms slowly, gentle fingers massaging up to his shoulders. 

"Tell me what you need, love," Harry whispers, careful not to startle him. Louis takes a deep breath before answering.   
"Cold? On m' bum?" Louis asks shakily. Harry smiles, kissing his head.   
"Need you to stretch your legs out then, darling. There's a good boy," Harry praises. "I'll be back in a minute. You okay to stay here?"  
"No!" Louis wails. "Daddy, don't leave!"

Harry shushes him, stroking his back gently.   
"How about you FaceTime me and we can stay on the phone to each other while I go get something to help your poor bum?" Harry suggests. Louis smiles sadly up at him.   
"Clever daddy."  
"Thank you, baby. Here's your phone."

Harry grins as Louis blows him kisses over FaceTime. 

"How you doing, princess?" Harry asks.   
"Miss you," Louis pouts.   
"Alright, love. I'll be up soon. Just getting some stuff to help you. Can you tell me what went wrong?"  
"It hurt," Louis huffs. "I wasn't going under so it wasn't a good hurt. Too stingy. Wanted you."  
"Okay, baby. You were very good explaining it to me."

When Harry is back upstairs, resting cold, wet towels on Louis' bum, Louis whines because his head hurts. Harry helps him take the paracetamol he asked for, which worries him. After a scene gone wrong it's very bad for him to feel ill. 

"Daddy," Louis calls.   
"Yes, my beautiful baby?" Harry asks.   
"I'm sorry for ruining our play. And for getting you a bad Christmas present," Louis apologises. 

"I want you to colour when you need to. I'm very happy that you used your colours and did what your daddy told you. I also don't think that it's a bad present. We tried something new. Enjoyed it to begin with, learnt what we liked and didn't from doing it. And it was from you. I love you and anything that comes with you."  
"Love you, Daddy."

Louis whines until Harry lays beside him and cuddles him close.   
"Gonna go to sleep, princess?"  
"Mhm. Daddy sleep."  
"Daddy will sleep too."

When he wakes up, Louis sucks his thumb into his mouth and wriggles in place until Harry groans and opens his eyes. 

"Hello, baby. You want your dummy? Okay. Do you want a bottle? Yes, alright. Do you want snuggles? Yes?! Wow. What a lucky daddy I am."

Louis giggles as Harry blows a raspberry on his belly. He tangles his fingers in his hair, tugging to pull him away.   
"Daddy!" Louis grins. Harry chuckles, crawling up to kiss his cheek.   
"Let's get a nappy on you then, love."

Louis stays still like a good boy while his daddy tapes a nappy around his hips. Harry lifts him up onto his hip, patting his bum as he walks over to the dresser. Louis loops his arms around Harry's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Harry presses a dummy to Louis' lips and hooks Ted under his arm. Louis snuffles and presses his face into Harry's neck.   
"Aw, baby. How about we get you a bottle and get all snugly on the couch?" Harry coos, kissing Louis' head. Louis nods, closing his eyes as he lets his daddy carry him around. 

Once the bottle is made, they sit on the couch, Louis lying in Harry's lap with Harry's arm around his shoulders. 

Harry presses the teat to Louis' lips, smiling down at him as he starts to suckle.   
"Good boy, Lou. Such a good boy for your daddy."

Louis gurgles around his bottle, gulping the milk down to flows into his mouth. Harry rubs at his belly while he drinks, telling him how pretty he is and how much his daddy loves him. 

Harry let's Louis stay there after he's drank all of the bottle, stroking his hair as Louis cuddles Ted to his chest.   
"Let's get you dressed then, rudey," Harry says, chuckling at Louis shout of 'yay! Nakey!' And picks him up again. 

Louis stands there and let's Harry manoeuvre him around so he can dress him in his jeans a thick, multi-coloured jumper.   
"You like it, Lou?" Harry laughs when Louis repeatedly rubs his hands up and down his torso.   
"Pretty," Louis tells him. Harry grins, kissing him gently.   
"Yes, you are."

They cuddle, watching cartoons, for a little while. Louis plays with Harry's hair, very happy to be close to his daddy, as he pulls him in for kisses every few minutes. Harry is content to lie with his baby and hope he feels better than before. 

Later in the evening, after they've eaten dinner, Harry announces that they're going to go on a special walk.   
"Why special, daddy?" Louis asks   
"That is a surprise, darling."  
"Surprise!" Louis cheers, crawling over to where Harry is to kiss him on the cheek. 

Louis is overjoyed by the surprise. The trail is lined with fairy lights which brightens up the dense forest. There are tiny, decorated doors against the trees, surrounded by polka dot mushrooms. At some doors scenes are set up with small fairies eating dinner at the table or playing hide and seek. 

They bring snacks so they can eat something as they walk around, Harry patiently stopping with Louis each time he pauses to take a bite. 

By the time they've finished the walk Louis is tired and Harry carries him to the cabin for the last few minutes of their walk. 

Harry changes his nappy when they get back, kissing his belly gently as Louis yawns. Louis pulls Harry back up by his hair, giggling and shouting 'peekaboo!' 

"Hide and seek?" Louis asks, wriggling as Harry cuddles him close.   
"But my beautiful baby is sleepy," Harry reasons, kissing his cheek repeatedly.   
"Peeaas!" Louis begs, pouting at his daddy.   
"One game, Lou. Then it's bed time. Give daddy kisses."

Louis presses a smacking kiss to his lips before toddling off. Over his shoulder he shouts at Harry.   
"You count, daddy!"

Harry chuckles. He counts very slowly and loudly so Louis has enough time to hide. Despite Louis' bare feet padding up the stairs earlier, Harry wanders around the downstairs calling his name. 

When he goes upstairs he pauses in the doorway, smiling fondly. Louis is tucked under the duvet, head under a pillow. Harry grabs the pillow, pulling it away to see Louis. He expects him to be giggling or squeezing his eyes closed as he tries to stay quiet, but he is snoring, lips parted which makes him drool a little on the pillow. 

Harry laughs lightly to himself, kissing his temple. He carefully changes Louis into his pyjamas, shushing him when he stirs. He takes his own clothes off and pulls a pair of joggers over his hips. 

Louis clings to Ted when Harry puts it in his arms and sucks eagerly on his dummy when it's pressed to his lips. Harry yawns, pulling Louis to his chest as he settles in the bed. 

"Night baby, love you," Harry mumbles against his neck. Louis surprises his by mumbling back.   
"'Uv oo."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of the first chapter? I would really like to get more comments on this than the last one. So speak to me guys!! Tell me what you want to see, anything you want to happen? I hope you enjoy. So what are you most looking forward to in this book?


End file.
